A Beautiful Life
by HimeHeenim
Summary: A Princess and her Prince. Destined for each other,him and her, but too blinded to see, They thought their lives were normal, but something lays underneath it all. Indeed, it's a beautiful life.AXC, some KXL, DXM,YXS,RXL,AXM. [Chapter 9 up!]
1. Chapter 1

I don't and will never own Gundam Seed. They all belong to their respective owners.

CHAPTER 1

"Cagalli dear, would you like some salad?" Mrs. Yamato enquired, thus at the same time breaking the awkward silence in the Yamato's cozy dining room.

Cagalli, as if had just been released from some trance looked up to face a beautiful woman with dark purple locks, cascading down to her shoulders. Her face clearly showed a concern expression.

"Uh…um…no thank you Mrs. Yamato," Cagalli stammered.

"Cagalli, are you alright? You look a bit tired I must say," Mrs. Yamato continued.

Cagalli shook her head and forced a smile, "I'm fine, really. No need to worry about me Mrs. Yamato."

Mrs. Yamato smiled gently and a glint of amusement could be seen in the woman's eyes. How this blonde girl managed to address her in such formality this past three days was always a mystery to her.

"Cagalli, I know this is something awkward for you, but I really don't mind you calling me 'okasan' or 'mom', whichever that suits you. In fact, I'll be really glad if you try to address me less formally," Mrs. Yamato said kindly.

Cagalli flinch a bit. It's true that she had not been her usual spunky self around Mr. and Mrs. Yamato, not that she didn't enjoy their company. She just felt……awkward. She still addressed them formally and she behaved so unlike her usual headstrong and demanding attitude. In fact she acted as lady-like and as polite as she could. However she knew that they found this….different. The entire population of ORB knew that Cagalli Yula Athha was far from ladylike and polite.

They must have noticed her awkwardness. Not forgetting her weird behaviors that were so unlike what were reported in the newspapers, magazines and television interviews. They had treated her kindly as a parent would and she knew they did not deserve this. The last thing she needed was making her 'parents' felt awkward in their own sanctuary.

"Cagalli," it was Mr. Yamato's turn to speak.

She faced the man in his late thirties nervously, again forcing a smile.

"I know you feel awkward Cagalli, but we are a family. I understand that you still need some time to adjust, but we just wanted you to know that we love you. We are also honored to be your legal guardian," Mr. Yamato explained.

Cagalli knew the man meant every single word that he had spoken, and she couldn't help but feel touched. She felt that she was appreciated. She knew she was lucky to have such a wonderful couple as her parent, not to mention an understanding brother too.

She glanced at Kira who was also looking at her with a warm smile plastered on his handsome face.

She turned to face Mr. and Mrs. Yamato who was also smiling encouragingly at her, and suddenly a blush crept on her skin. She couldn't help but feel a bit shy with all the attention on her.

"Cagalli, you don't have to be shy around us," Mrs. Yamato stated.

"That's right Cagalli. You are part of the family," Kira added.

Cagalli than took a deep breath, looked up and smiled her brightest smile. For the first time in three days, she felt she belonged here.

"I'll try my best, Mom, Dad, Kira."

The threesome smiled happily. Finally the Princess of ORB was acting like her usual self.

"However….I'm not really a fast learner, so don't expect much from me, but I'll try my best!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

A laugh erupted around the table and Cagalli, much to her annoyance, found herself blushing again.

"I was beginning to worry why my LITTLE sister was being so unlike herself these past few days." Kira said between laugh.

"Being the OLDER brother is really troublesome," he continued jokingly.

This caught Cagalli's attention. LITTLE sister?

She stood up, her face flushed from both anger and embarrassment.

"Little sister! I'm supposed to be the older twin!" Cagalli yelled at the top of her lungs. She was now fuming, eager to give Kira a piece of her mind.

Mr and Mrs. Yamato smiled knowingly. Both of them were glad that she was finally being her usual spirited self.

"Yeah, right. From the way you behaved, I'm starting to wonder myself. Hey maybe I am the older twin!" Kira exclaimed heartily.

Cagalli was now clenching her fist, her knuckles were almost pale. Her eyes narrowed and eyed Kira as a predator would eye its prey.

"Ow!"

Kira received his first official smack from Cagalli on his head.

Another laugh erupted from the dining room.

To Mr. and Mrs. Yamato, their house won't be still and quiet again with Cagalli around. Although most people would fret about it, they were glad. To Cagalli, she finally felt she was belonged since her father passed away last week.

Starting from today, this house was going to be livelier.

So how was it? This fic was inspired from a Gundam Seed fanart where all the characters are dressed as normal high school teenagers.

I'm not a great writer but I'm trying my best.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews! It realy inspired me to write more. Now I present you, the next chapter

Oh, and by the way, I don't own anything.

CHAPTER 2

After dinner, Kira was seen lying on his queen sized bed, staring at the ceiling.

'I'm bored.' Kira thought.

He took a quick glance at his study desk, where his laptop was placed. Kira Yamato, a coordinator with unbeatable skills in programming, a computer expert, sometimes spend his spare time designing softwares. However, he seemed not in the mood for that tonight.

He tossed and turned on his bed.

His mind wandered to the thought of going to school tomorrow. He, unlike most teenagers his age, never dreaded going to school. Some teenage coordinators also tend to skip school, as to them it was boring and lacked challenge. He could never blame them; he knew coordinator's level of intelligence was higher than natural, but he couldn't help enjoying his time at school. He always looked forward going to school, and he found school as interesting, especially when it involves a certain pink-haired princess.

Kira blushed at the thought.

Lacus Clyne has indeed captured the boy's heart. Her kindness, demure and gentle attitude somehow captivated him, not to mention her goddess-like beauty.

Kira sat up and shook his head, trying to push away the thoughts that came storming inside his head.

'Ugh, my hormones seemed more unstable these days,' he thought.

He glanced around his room.

The room was tidy, decorated modestly in the shade of blue. A glance at the room and one would know that Kira was a neat person.

His eyes landed on the phone at his bedside table. He thought on calling his best friend, Athrun Zala. He hasn't had the chance to talk to him since Cagalli came. Athrun knew nothing of his relationship with the fiery ORB princess, and Kira wouldn't want to spoil the surprise.

'I wonder what Athrun reaction would be when he meets my little sister tomorrow,' Kira thought.

At the mention of his little sister, Kira's mind quickly recaptured the scene during dinner when Cagalli was fuming as he mentioned herself as his little sister. Although he received a big smack which still aches, he couldn't help feeling relief as his twin sister was finally acting like herself.

Kira couldn't help but smile at the thought of Cagalli's face flushing in anger.

Since they met for the first time, he had become attached to the blonde princess. Somehow, he had the sense to protect her. He knew that sense came from his consciousness as the elder twin. No matter how Cagalli argued that she was his BIG SISTER, he knew deep down that he was born first. His sense to protect her from any harm confirmed that.

Kira stood up and walked towards the door.

'Might as well check on Cagalli. I wonder if she has finished unpacking her stuff,'

Cagalli was glaring at the plaid miniskirt as if it was a reincarnation of something evil. She was prepared to shred the skirt into infinite pieces at any time. Most girls would be more than happy to wear the blue plaid miniskirt, but Cagalli was not most girl. She hated skirts and any girly stuff, and that was a fact known to all who resides in ORB.

She never wore skirts. Not even once. Okay, that was exaggerating. She had worn a dress, once. She remembered it clearly. It was only last year, during her 15th birthday, a ball was held in occasion for her birthday. She was grateful for the ball, as she would be able to eat tasty cuisines and receive presents from the guest, which most of them were ambassadors and delegations from other countries, even PLANT.

But she dreaded one thing. Wearing a dress, makeup, and fancy accessories in her hair. Her late father had demanded that she wore a green dress for the ball. She tried all she could to escape from the wrath of the evil dress. She even tried to sneak out of the Attha mansion a day before the ball. However, she failed miserably.

Her late father was more cunning, he knew her every plan. Later, she gave in, after the 3 hour talk on why she must act ladylike from Uzumi Nara Attha, she finally gave in. At the end of the ball, her whole body ached. Acting ladylike sure has its price. But she never regretted it. She saw how happy her late father was, seeing her in a dress and she was glad.

Reminiscing on her father made her heart ache. How she missed him. He was the only family she had.

Tears started to flow freely on her rosy cheeks, however the knocking on her door made her come back to her senses.

"Cagalli, may I come in?"

It was Kira, her brother. The thoughts before were swept away. She had a family, her father had told her that before he took his last breath.

She wiped her tears with her hands. She had Kira. She had Mr. and Mrs. Yamato.

"Cagalli?" Kira's voice showed unmistakable concern, even from the other side of the door.

Cagalli took a deep breath and regained her composure.

"Sure Kira, come in. The door's not locked."

Kira turned the doorknob and found Cagalli sitting on the marble floor of her room. He glanced around her peach colored room. It was clear that she had finished packing. Her room was not as neat as his but it was neat enough. A towering pile of books were seen beside her queen sized bed.

"Cagalli? Those towering books?" Kira pointed at the pile of books.

Cagalli turned her head to see what was Kira pointing at.

"Oh, those books are for school tomorrow. Kira, stop standing there, come in and take a seat," Cagalli said, gesturing her hands so that Kira will seat in front of her.

After Kira had made himself comfortable, Cagalli began to stroke her chin, as in deep in thought. Kira was sure he saw a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

He knew somehow he was getting himself into trouble, but he couldn't help but ask.

"What's wrong Cagalli?"

"Well, I've been wondering how I will bring all these books to school tomorrow." Cagalli answered innocently.

'So that's it. She must've wanted him to help her with all these books tomorrow' Kira thought.

Being a thoughtful brother as he was, Kira took the risk, offering Cagalli his help, although he knew he was doing something he will regret later on.

"I get it Cagalli. I'll help you carry these books tomorrow," Kira said.

Cagalli's face lit up upon hearing this.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course. I would not want my little sister to injure herself by carrying all these books by herself tomorrow would I?" Kira answered teasingly.

Cagalli was too happy to consider giving her twin a good smack. She smiled widely and exclaimed, "Thanks Kira! You're the greatest brother ever!"

Without warning, Cagalli gave Kira a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kira laughed seeing Cagalli childish reaction. His sister was really amusing sometimes.

Cagalli felt her brother's body shook, and she let go of him. She looked at him and was totally shocked to see him laughing madly.

"What's so funny!" she demanded to know.

Kira knew he was in dangerous territory now, but he couldn't help but laugh at his sister.

"Kira!" her tone showed that she was annoyed, and Kira, not wanting to face her wrath, immediately gave in, but not without teasing her again.

He looked at Cagalli, who was now sitting in front of him, her arms crossed, her face flushed.

Kira smiled. It was clear that she was never afraid to show her emotions, anywhere, anytime. Somehow, he wished he could be as open as her.

"I'm sorry Cagalli,"

Cagalli eyed Kira suspiciously.

"It's just that you're childish reactions are so….amusing. Immature even." Kira continued.

This made Cagalli turned her head away from Kira.

"I couldn't help but thinking about it. Maybe I am older than you Cagalli," Kira added.

Immediately, Cagalli turned to face a grinning Kira Yamato.

"Again! That's the third time tonight!"

Kira laughed again, leaving a furious Cagalli, glaring deathly glare that could pierce his abdomen in any time soon.

Kira's laughter subsided after a few moments. He looked at Cagalli who was still mad and apologized, "I'm sorry Cagalli. It's just that I'm so glad to know that I have a sister, someone related to me, from the same blood, from the same womb."

Cagalli calmed a bit after hearing Kira's honest explanation and she looked down, staring at her reflection on the clear marble floor.

"Me too," Cagalli murmured, almost inaudible, but Kira heard it clearly thanks to his enhanced coordinator hearing.

"I'm glad," Kira replied.

A moment of silence occurred in Cagalli's chamber.

"Hey Kira," Cagalli's voice broke the silence.

"What?"

"Must I really wear a skirt tomorrow?"

Kira arched an eyebrow, questioning.

"Of course, it's the rule. Why do you ask?"

Silence. There was no answer from the princess. Even the sounds of crickets roaming freely in the modest yard of the Yamato residence could be heard.

Kira swore he heard Cagalli muttered under her breath about changing the rules and make a decree so that it would be compulsory for every female student to wear pants as the school uniform.

'What in the world-' Kira thought.

He studied his twin sister, who was staring at the floor, fidgeting.

Her expression portrays that she was nervous, worried, furious? Embarrassed!

What was there to be embarrassed about with wearing a skirt?

'Is it because the skirt is too revealing?' Kira had to admit that sometimes especially on a breezy day, the skirt could be quite revealing.

Kira pondered some more, while his hand ruffled his unruly brown hair to solve the mystery with his twin sister's sudden weird behavior

Suddenly it occurred to him. Since Cagalli came to live with them three days ago, he never saw her wearing a skirt, or anything girly. Come to think of it, he never saw the princess of ORB wearing a skirt or dress during any interview session. Well, maybe once, last year during her birthday ball which was broadcasted live on television. Kira remembered watching the ball with his best friend, Athrun at the Zala mansion. His friend commented on how beautiful the princess was, but how she seemed unhappy wearing the dress.

Kira didn't paid much attention when Athrun pointed this out, as the thought that someday he would be acquainted with the princess never came to his mind.

'Could it be? It must be. There are no rational reason besides that, but is it possible?' thoughts began to form in his head.

Maybe that was the problem, Cagalli hated skirts and dresses.

Cagalli, sensing that Kira was eyeing her intensely, continued staring at the floor, unwilling to meet Kira's gaze.

"Uh….Cagalli?" Kira's voice broke the silence which has engulfed the room for some time now.

"…….."

"Do you….. hate skirts, or anything associated with girly stuff?"

Kira wanted to smack himself for asking such a stupid question. How could that be possible? For a homosapiens with XX chromosome to despise skirts, whether on earth or PLANT, how could that be possible?

"I'm sorry for asking such a stupid question Cagalli," Kira quickly apologized.

"No don't be. Actually, you're right Kira."

Kira was shocked and was now staring at his sister in disbelief.

"I am?"

Cagalli looked down again and blush.

"In a way, yes."

Silence engulfs the room once again.

And suddenly, the room was filled with Kira's laughter once again.

'Kira was laughing at her? Nobody laughs at the princess of ORB!' Cagalli thought angrily.

"Which part of this did you find hillaruous!" Cagalli demanded to know.

Kira continued to laugh mercilessly.

"What!" she was beginning to felt her patience swept away.

Her brother's laughter subsided and he was now panting for breath. After regaining his composure, he looked at Cagalli, a serious expression written on his handsome features.

"Do you really despise skirts Cagalli?"

"Of course! It's the stupidest, uncivilized, useless piece of clothing ever created!"

"You hate it with all your heart, won't be caught dead wearing it, and won't go anywhere near it as if it's contagious with a deadly virus, true?"

"Affirmative" Cagalli confirmed.

Kira began to laugh again and stood up, ready to walk away from Cagalli's room. Kira was now in the hallway in front of his sister's room, when suddenly Cagalli grabbed his right wrist.

"Kira!" she demanded answer.

Kira stopped laughing abruptly and sighed. He turned to face the blonde girl and smiled gently.

"Cagalli, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can help you with that. You have to wear it tomorrow, whether you like it or not. It's the rule. I don't have the authority to change the school's dress code."

Cagalli was speechless, her grip on Kira's wrist loosened.

"But...Kira..."

"Good night Cagalli, I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he walked towards his room.

Cagalli was now alone, in her room, with that evil skirt. She sighed.

'Guess I don't have any choice do I?'

Kira was now in his room, his hands were holding a framed picture. The picture showed a stunning brunette woman with amethyst orbs holding a pair of twin proudly in her arms. Her eyes full of affection and love. Beside her, a handsome man with blonde hair and brown eyes was also looking at the pair of twin proudly.

It was a picture of Kira's and Cagalli's parents, given to him on the day of Uzumi Nara Attha's funeral. The day he knew that Cagalli was his sister.

He chuckled at the memory. Their first meeting was a bit awkward; both didn't know what to say. However, in time, he felt at ease with Cagalli, as if he had known her all his life. During their first meeting, they were already arguing who was the older twin, with Cagalli, as usual claiming that she was older.

Kira chuckled lightly. He can't wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow will surely be an interesting day.

How was it? I hope it's okay. Anyway, this fic will concentrate more on Athrun and Cagalli as I am a big fan of them. However, don't worry, the SEED casts will also be in this fic.

Please review and tell me what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything, but I wish I owned Athrun and Cagalli, and I'll amke sure they'll get together in the end.

CHAPTER 3

It was a beautiful morning, the sky was clear, the birds were chirping a peaceful hymn, and he could smell the delicious smell of toast coming from the kitchen.

Kira was dressed in his school uniform, a white short-sleeved shirt which he wore under the white cardigan vest and blue pants. He looked at his reflection on the mirror. Although he may not seem aware of it, Kira Yamato was a good-looking boy and many girls in his school were head-over-heels on him.

Kira took his brown sling bag and escaped from his room. His thoughts wander to school, or more precisely, to Lacus Clyne. It had been a week since he last saw the songstress and Kira wondered how she was doing.

Since the death of Uzumi Nara Attha last Sunday, their school had issued a week of holiday to mourn for the late ORB's leader. He never had a chance to meet her the whole week, not that they were in any sort of relationship, although he hoped they were.

Kira walked to Cagalli's room, remembering his promise to her that he would help her carry all those books. He knocked a few times and there were no answer from the head-strong blonde female. Worried for his sister, he turned the doorknob and peeked inside the room, afraid that Cagalli was still not dressed properly.

"Kira, is that you?"

"Yeah. Is it okay if I come in?" Kira asked.

"Sure."

Kira stepped inside the room only to see Cagalli standing in front of the mirror, studying her reflection, a frown plastered on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Do I look weird to you? Please answer honestly."

Kira studied the girl who was standing in front of him. Her shoulder length locks cascaded perfectly, only barely touching her shoulders. She was wearing the summer-version female school uniform, a white short-sleeved shirt tucked in neatly in her blue plaid miniskirt. Kira noticed Cagalli was wearing a red tie, unlike most girls who prefer to wear a ribbon with their uniform.

She looked fine, nothing near weird. In fact she was gorgeous. He was sure many guys will fall head over heels for her.

'But they'll have to face me, her older brother first,' Kira smirked at that thought.

Cagalli was becoming impatient. She was hoping for an answer, but she received none from her brother.

"Earth to Kira, are you still with us?"

Cagalli's voice startled him from his plan of interrogating every single guy who came in close contact with Cagalli.

"You look fine Cagalli, though I must say, you really look nice in a skirt Cagalli."

"Yeah, right" she snorted, totally unladylike.

Cagalli took her blue sling bag and turned to face Kira. "There's the book you promise to help me with," she pointed at the piles of books.

"What? I thought you're going to carry half of it," Kira complained.

Cagalli smiled mischievously, saying nothing and left poor Kira with all the books.

'That's what you get for laughing at me yesterday. Revenge is so sweet.' Cagalli thought.

Cagalli walked beside Kira, who was carrying her books, totally at her mercy. Although she intended to torture him, after walking a few blocks, she didn't have the heart to see him struggling with the towering books, thus she offered to carry half of it.

"There's the school," Kira said, pointing out to the direction of the school.

Cagalli gasped as she saw the school compound. It was huge, and the buildings were beautiful. She had seen the architecture design of the building in a history book before this. It resembles medieval architecture, combined with the latest architectural design.

She knew this was the best school, both in Earth and PLANT. After the war ended 10 years ago, both Coordinators and Naturals decided to work together to balance peace and to concentrate on education for their youngsters. A treaty was signed and this school was build. The students in this school were both Coordinator and Natural, both treated justly and were trained to cooperate and respect each other. It was no surprise that most students in this school were sons and daughters of the leaders of the world. Even council member from PLANT send their offspring to this school to receive the best.

Although she knew all about this, she never set foot on this famous school. The truth was, she never intended to know about this school, but because of her duty as the princess of ORB, she was forced to learn all this stuff from her personal tutor. The thought never crossed her mind that one day, she would be studying here, but now, here she is, standing inside of the school building, in front of her locker.

Wait? Her locker? She hasn't met the principal yet, how could she already known where her locker was?

Correction, how could KIRA knew where her locker was?

She looked at Kira, who had already placed all her books inside of her locker.

"Kira?"

Kira somehow knew what his sister's question would be; maybe it's a twin thing.

"In case you haven't been paying attention before, Kisaka-san had mentioned that he already registered you, and settled all the necessary stuff. How else do you think that uniform found its way to your closet?"

After Kira mentioned Kisaka's name, her guardian, she finally remembered that Kisaka was explaining something to her during his visit to the Yamato's two days before, but she was thinking of her late father, therefore not concentrating on a word he said.

It's a relief Kira was there with her, and was listening attentively to every single word Kisaka had said, and was now reminding her of what she should do.

"Kisaka-san had already settled everything. All you have to do today is report at the principal's office." Kira explained patiently.

Cagalli nodded, understanding Kira's explanation.

She glanced around; the hallway was packed with students and was bustling with life. Some was taking out their books from their lockers, some were walking hand in hand with their loved ones and some was sitting at the benches along the hallway chatting around with friends.

Cagalli felt nervous suddenly, as if butterflies were flying in her stomach. She turned to face Kira.

"Nervous?" Kira asked.

Cagalli, being her stubborn self, would never admit her weaknesses, denied it.

"Okay then, I'll be seeing you in class. Be sure to report to the principal." Kira said.

"I know that!" Cagalli said and stormed away in the opposite direction of the principal's office.

Kira wanted to call out on her, to tell that she was going the wrong way, but she stopped himself. She won't listen even if he told her that. Although he knew his twin would like his company, Kira knew she would never admit it. He sighed. She was too stubborn sometimes.

Kira waked to his own locker, which was several locker's away from Cagalli's. While taking out the books needed for his class today, he cannot help but wondered, will Cagalli be alright on her own?

Kira massaged his temple. Cagalli sure was stubborn. He could not stop thinking; will he be able to 'tame' the fiery blonde? He knew that he would never cope with Cagalli, even being a Coordinator as he is. That didn't stop him from wondering, will there be someone who could 'tame' Cagalli?

Kira continued to massage his temples.

"Kira? Are you alright?" an angelic voice from behind startled Kira, He didn't have to turn to know who it was.

Lacus.

Kira turned to greet the goddess who was smiling kindly at him. She looked more beautiful than before and he could not help but blush.

'Get a grip Kira!' his inner self scolded him.

"Kira? Are you alright?" Lacus asked again, her voice showed concern.

Kira smiled gently, "I'm fine Lacus."

Lacus's face lit up upon hearing that. Both teenagers then walked to class, side by side. Other students who witness this smiled, knowing that the songstress held a certain feeling for the brown-haired Coordinator.

If only that certain haired Coordinator was not too dense to notice this.

For those who are wondering, Athrun will appear in the next chapter...patience, hehe.

Please review.Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the reviews!

I present you...Chapter 4, with Athrun Zala in it!

CHAPTER 4

Cagalli was now officially annoyed. For the past ten minutes, she had been walking around the school ground in the quest to search for the principal's office, but her quest failed miserably. She tried to ask the students around, but they all dismissed her without even looking at her.

She sat on a wooden bench, trying to regain her breath. She had been walking non-stop and her legs were killing her. She glared at the pair of black high-heels shoe which she was wearing.

'This was all your fault,' blaming the innocent pair of shoe responsible for her aching feet. She looked down to her blue plaid miniskirt. How she made up her mind to wear this abominable creation this morning, she would never know. The miniskirt was even barely covering her, showing off most of her long legs, which made her despised it more.

Cagalli glanced around the regal hallway, there was barely anyone in this part of the school, only a few students, those who dismissed her earlier and not till now did she noticed that they were all female students. Cagalli studied them for a few second, she could have sworn she saw one of the girls look scarily identical to the famous singer, Lacus Clyne, although the aforementioned student act nothing alike the pink-haired goddess.

They seem to be looking for something, someone.

Cagalli shrugged, 'I better get going or I'll be late.'

Cagalli then walked away in the opposite direction of the weird crowd of girls, wanting to get away as far as she could from them.

'Where could the principal's office be?'

She walked along the never ending hallway, realizing that she was lost. Cagalli started to felt a bit nervous. She never knew this school could be such a labyrinth, and here she was, not knowing where her feet were taking her. She looked around and there was not even a single soul in presence.

Cagalli's legs felt weak and she decided to take a rest for a while. She glanced at her wristwatch, it was already 8, and she was now officially late for her first day at school. And to top that, she was lost and still hasn't reported to the principal yet.

'Why do I have to be so stubborn? If only I admitted to Kira that I was nervous, I won't be here in the middle of nowhere,' Cagalli thought.

'Kira….'

Kira Yamato, who was in the other side of the school, in the crowd of his friends, was totally clueless of his dear sister's condition.

Cagalli's head suddenly jerked up when she heard a strange sound. She looked around, was she hearing things? Cagalli walked to the source of the sound, and she found herself in yet another never-ending hallway. The sound was louder than ever, and she knew she was about to hit jackpot.

She would ask the person who was making the sound to lead the way to the principal's office and all her problems would be solved. Cagalli can't help but grinning, 'I'm such a genius!'.

As Cagalli walked cautiously to the source of the sound, she began to realize something. The empty classrooms along the hallway were actually laboratories. Scary looking, laboratories to be exact. Suddenly, thoughts came storming in the back of her head. What if the sound was not from someone, but something? What if she encountered human-sized roaches that enjoyed devouring female Homo sapiens? What if the school was only a cover, and the real purpose of the school was to produce human zombies?

Cagalli' thoughts went wild due to the overdose of watching horror movies. She was now frozen and glued to the floor, thinking of plans to beat the crap of the out of this world creatures that she would encounter.

The strange sounds suddenly stopped, and she could hear the sound of the doorknob being turned. Cagalli immediately turned around, her fist clenched, ready to beat whatever that will appear in front of her eyes.

A male student exited from one of the laboratory, his eyes fixed on Cagalli.

Cagalli was dumbfounded. She expected to face a scary looking monster, an ogre, a zombie even, not a handsome young man.

Wait, did she just said handsome?

"What are you doing here Miss?" the stranger asked kindly, his voice echoed in the empty hallway.

Before she had the opportunity to answer him, she heard a loud noise, which sounded like someone squeling, from afar. Cagalli was unable to react, when in an instant, the man took her arms and dragged her into one of the labobatory.

"What the-" Cagalli tried to protest, but she was caught off when the mystery guy placed his hands gently on her mouth.

"I'm sorry to drag you into this, but could you please remain silence from a few moments?" the blue-haired student politely asked.

Cagalli, knowing that it would not hurt her if she obliged, remain quiet. They were both standing at the corner of the laboratory, completely hidden from the naked eye as they were covered in the shadows.

Cagalli was aware of her closeness with the young man beside her, and she was a bit uneasy. She was never this close to a man before. She had thought to push the man away, but judging from his appearance, Cagalli doubted that he was a bad man.

'He must have his reasons,' Cagalli thought.

After a few moments, the squeling noise from before became more audible. Cagalli tried to concentrate on the sound; she thought she had heard those voices before. Suddenly it struck her; it was the voice of the Lacus wannabe that rudely dismissed her earlier. What was she doing here?

The Lacus wannabe than opened the door of the laboratory which Cagalli and the mysterious guy was hiding. Cagalli felt herself stiffen.

Shethen peered into the darkness of the laboratory, searching for something, or rather, someone.

'What is she searching for?' Cagalli thought.

After a few seconds which to Cagalli lasted for an eternity, the girl closed the door and walked away. The annoying squeling sound also drifted away after that.

After the coast was clear, both of them escaped from their hiding. The blue-haired stranger let out a sigh.

"Won't they ever leave me alone?" he muttered under his breath.

Cagalli's arched her eyebrow, questioning. The young man saw this and smiled.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess Miss." He said politely.

"No, it's alright. I think I understand your situation." Cagalli replied.

The young man smiled, amused at this young woman standing in front of him.

"Really? What do you understand then?"

She shrugged, "I know it's hard for you to have girls stalking and following you around. You have my pity."

The young man chuckled silently.

"You got that right," he said, smiling.

Cagalli couldn't help but blush as he smiled at her.

Cagalli took a quick glance at her watch. '8.30! I'm already late for class!'

The emerald eyed stranger, as if he could read her mind said nonchalantly, "Thirty minutes late to be more precise."

Cagalli stared him in disbelief, "What are you? Some kind of psychic or something?"

The stranger chuckled again.

'Which part of this did he find funny? I'm late for class for god's sake!' Cagalli thought angrily.

"May I ask what's so funny?" she demanded.

"You," was his simple reply.

"I am not funny! I wasn't even trying to be funny!" Cagalli protested.

This made the blue-haired stranger chuckled more.

Cagalli sighed. She didn't have time for this. She must find her way to the principal's office, fast.

"I'm guessing you're new here. I've never seen you here before," the stranger said, breaking the silence between them.

Cagalli nodded.

"Shouldn't you be in class or something?"

"……."

"I take it as you haven't reported yet to Mr. Bartfeld." He stated.

"Who?"

"Mr. Andrew Bartfeld, the school's principal."

"I was going to! But then, I got-" Cagalli stopped abruptly She was not going to admit that she was lost, especially not to this I-have-psychic-powers-stranger.

"-distracted," she continued.

"You got lost," he corrected. It was more a statement than a question.

"I am not lost!" Cagalli protested.

The blue-haired stranger raised an eyebrow, his eyes twinkled in amusement, "You're not?"

"Of course not! Like I said before, I was just distracted!"

The handsome stranger was now sitting at the edge of a table, his hands crossed and he was studying her with a smirk plastered on his face.

Cagalli stood in front of him, her left foot tapping the floor impatiently.

"Aren't we supposed to go now?" she asked, her patience was slipping away.

The stranger looked at her quizzically, "What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Unless you're going to spend your day in this shabby lab, aren't you supposed to be in class or something? Or are you the Almighty Prince of Earth and PLANT that you could do anything as you please?"

'That's it! Payback time,' Cagalli thought.

The stranger smiled a bit upon hearing Cagalli rude remarks, and Cagalli was taken aback., she expected him to glare at her, not smile at her.

"I'm completely comfortable spending my day in this shabby lab, thank you very much. I think it is you who should be on your way, unless…."

"Unless?" Cagalli asked curiousity took the best of her.

"Unless you don't know your way around," he finished.

In normal condition, the great Cagalli Yula Attha would never consider asking for help, especially not from strangers. But in this unfortunate situation, she made an exception. Besides, she somehow felt at ease with this stranger, not that she would ever admit it out loud.

The blonde princess sighed.

"Alright, alright. I need your help okay," she admitted.

'Finally.' The blue-haired stranger thought.

"Come on, I'll escort you to the principal's office." He finally said.

"Really!'

The stranger chuckled again.

"Sure, come on."

Athrun was walking beside the mysterious blonde girl he met earlier, leading the way to the principal's office. He glanced momentarily at the girl beside her. He was surprised to see her pouting, and couldn't help it but think how cute she was looking like that.

Both of them walked in an awkward silence, however at times, thanks to his enhanced sense of hearing, Athrun could hear the girl besides her muttering something about stupid skirts and high-heels.

"Hey you, is it still far? The principal's office I mean," the blonde girl asked.

"Don't worry, we're almost there,"

She sighed in relief.

Athrun turn his head, facing her.

"Why are you so anxious? Are you worried that I might kidnap you or something?"

That made the girl gave him a deathly glare, "Don't you dare!" she warned.

Athrun laughed silently, he didn't know why but he enjoyed teasing this mysterious girl. He knew he was acting totally unlike his usual calm and mature demeanor; in fact he never acted like this before. However this girl's presence somehow managed to bring out a part of him which he never knew existed before.

They continued their way to the principal's office. During walking, Athrun indulged in something he usually did in his past time, thinking. Normally, Athrun would think about current issues, world peace and the war. He is the future chairman of PLANT, so it was not something out of this world for him to ponder on those heavy stuff, although some may consider it too much for a sixteen year old. However today, Athrun Zala was thinking about something he never even knew possible for him to think-a girl. To be more specific, the blonde girl beside him.

Athrun couldn't help but felt as if the girl beside him was familiar, and suddenly the thought struck him, this girl looked exactly like Cagalli Yula Attha! Well…almost, her features were exactly the same but her dressing were nothing alike the Princess of ORB. The Cagalli Yula Attha would never tolerate a skirt.

'Maybe she's one of the wannabes, there seem to be more of them lately,' Athrun thought, his memory brought him to the Lacus Clyne wannabe.

'However, she certainly did not look like some kind of wannabe,' Athrun pondered more.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination.

"This is it," Athrun said, referring to the enormous mahogany door in front of them.

The girl nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem, welcome to ORB International Highschool." Athrun said before leaving, making his way to his own classroom.

After a few minutes….

'Wait, I forgot to ask for her name!'

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and give your comments. I'll be glad if you guyscould give meany ideas or constructive criticsm.

Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Athrun was puzzled the moment he stepped into the spacious classroom.

_Where is everyone?_

The cream classroom was empty, not a single soul was present. The scene in front of him was identical to one during a lunch break. The blue-haired boy knew he was a bit late, well, very late, however he knew perfectly well that it was still way too early for a lunch break.

Athrun walked to the chalk board, hoping to find a note on his classmates' whereabouts'. However, he found none, only a childish scribbling of 'Dearka loves Miriallia' in a big heart.

Athrun smiled.

His blonde friend seemed to have no problem telling the whole earth and PLANT that he was head over heels for the auburn Natural girl.

Athrun sighed.

_Note to self : Remind Dearka if he had all the time in the world to let the whole population of the school to know his never-ending-love for Miriallia, at least have the courtesy to leave a message whenever I'm not in class._

Athrun walked to his seat, put down his bag, and took out a semi-torn maroon hardcover notebook. He flipped the pages, and only slowing down at the image of a mechanical bird, Tori, and a sphere mechanical thingy called Haro.

Athrun continued flipping the pages until he found a blank page. Athrun started to sketch, intentionally, he wanted to sketch a new design of Haro, however, his skillful hands seemed to have their own mind and will.

After 5 minutes, Athrun was staring at a perfect sketch of a girl. To be more accurate, the sketch of the blonde girl he met earlier.

_What was I doing?_

His long fingers traced the outline of the mysterious girl.

_How did I manage to capture her features so perfectly? I was never good at sketching a living thing, more over a female._

Athrun continued to study his artwork. He did a very good job.

_God, what's gotten into me?_

The sounds of footsteps caught Athrun attention. He stuffed his precious notebook in his bag, and took out a copy of the TIMES. After a few nanoseconds, the back door of the classroom slipped open. The blue-haired prince didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

_Dearka._

Years of intensive military training at ZAFT Military Academy earned Athrun useful skills that he practiced regularly, and sensing his comrade presence from their footsteps was one of them. Athrun Zala did not graduate top of his class for nothing.

Dearka Elthman slapped Athrun's back without notice, not that Athrun wasn't expecting that.

"Hey Athrun, what are you doing here all alone?" he asked playfully.

"What were you doing NOT in here?" Athrun asked casually..

The tall and blonde Coordinator laughed at Athrun's questions, knowing exactly what he meant.

"At least you could leave a message," Athrun muttered.

"Well, I thought you were not planning to come to class today, you know, with all those gorgeous girls practically throwing themselves at you." Dearka teased.

"You are one lucky guy Athrun. I hope I have dozens of girls following ME around," Dearka continued.

Athrun smirked, "Remind me to tell Miriallia about what you said just now," Athrun replied calmly.

Dearka's face turned pale.

"Athrun, I was just kidding. You know me….right?"

"I'll think about it," Athrun replied nonchalantly.

Deraka laughed nervously.

"You can't blame him Zala," a voice interrupted from behind.

"You were pretty 'busy' back then. I can't blame you if you decided to ditch class. Any normal 17 year old guywill be 'busy' with all those girls." The newcomer continued.

"As if," Athrun muttered under his breath.

"Unless-" the platinum blonde haired guy suddenly added.

This made Dearka interested, "Unless?"

"Unless, Athrun is not 'normal'," the platinum blonde haired boy smirked triumphantly.

This made Dearka laughed mercilessly, "Good one Yzak!" he said between laughs.

"Get a life Yzak," Athrun said calmly, not a trace of anger or annoyance detected in his tone.

This made Yzak's blood boiled, his fists clenched and his usually azure eyes darken.

"Care to repeat that Zala?" he said between gritted teeth.

Athrun smirked, "I never knew you had hearing problems,"

Everyone knows Yzak Jule was never a patient person. Nobody dared to mess with him and nobody even dared to make him angry, well nobody beside Athrun Zala that is. Hearing his self-proclaimed rival mocked him; Yzak was ready pounce on him and put him in the hospital for a good week or two.

Dearka stopped laughing.

The tan Coordinator, being the 'Peacemaker' whenever his two friends were prepared to kill each other, or rather, whenever Yzak was ready to strangle the non-responsive Athrun, stood between his two dear friends.

"Now now, I think that's enough action for today," Dearka said.

"Stay out of this if you know what's best for you Deraka." Yzak warned.

This made Dearka twitched, and he was just retreating, when the classroom door suddenly slid open, revealing a gentle-featured boy with green locks.

"Eh? What's happening in here?" he asked.

The green-haired boy looked questioningly at his three friends, and the sight of the fuming Yzak explained all his questions.

It was a rather normal interaction between Yzak and Athrun.

Yzak provoked Athrun, Athrun ignored Yzak, and Yzak goes into berserk mode.

Typical indeed.

"Nicol, some help here would be appreciated," Deraka said, gesturing at the flushed Yzak, who was trying to reach for Athrun's neck.

Dearka gave him the usual pleading look, and Athrun smiled apologetically at him.

Even with three ZAFT elites, calming an angry Yzak Jule was never a simple job. Fighting in a battlefield is a piece of cake, compared to facing the wrath of Yzak Jule in his I-Will-Kill-That-Damn-Zala mode.

_Only one way out of this, Nicol thought._

Nicol gave Dearka 'The Look' and dragged Yzak who was yelling something about letting him go on top of his lungs, out of the class.

"Come Yzak, time to ring you mother," Nicol said.

"Yeah Yzak, Aunt Ezaria must be worried sick by now. Last time you called her was 24 hours ago," Dearka continued.

The mentioning of his mother's name made Yzak features softens a bit.

"We'll settle this later Zala," Yzak hissed.

The students of class 3-A began to pour in, and they gave Athrun and Yzak a weird look.

As Yzak was officially out of the class, Athrun heard himself muttering, "I can't wait."

Ten minutes later, the classroom was bustling with life. Not a single soul cared less that Mrs Flaga, or Murrue-sensei, as she preferred to be addressed, was still not present.

Athrun glanced around the class to observe the amusing scene in the packed classroom.

Deraka was gazing dreamily at Miriallia, who was chatting happily with Lacus at the back of the class, completely oblivious that Dearka was eyeing on her. Shiho was also chatting with Lacus and Miriallia.

Athrun then glanced to the opposite side of the classroom where Yzak was typing something in his laptop. Nicol, on the other hand, was busy going through a series of music notes.

_By the way, where is Kira?_

Athrun suddenly realized that he hadn't seen his best friend since last week, and he certainly was not in class now. However, Lacus had confirmed earlier that Kira was present.

_Maybe he's at the washroom._

Athrun again concentrated on his latest issue of TIMES, when suddenly a soft tap on his shoulder made him look up.

"Kira!"

Kira gave Athrun a weary smile, and he has a concerned expression plastered on his face.

"Kira? Is anything wrong?" Athrun asked.

Kira shook his head and put his bag down.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Is everything going on well at home?"

Kira smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that. I had a few family matters that kept me busy."

_Family matters?_

Athrun arched his eyebrow questioningly. Kira smiled, "It's a long and kind of complex story. I'll brief you all about it after school."

Kira then glanced around the classroom worriedly.

_What is he so concerned about?_

"Kira? Are you alright?"

Before Kira had the oppoturnity to answer his best friend's question, Miguel's voice filled the classroom.

'Murrue-sensei's presence detected! Subject will arrive in approximately sixty seconds!"

The students who earlier was scattered around the class, rushed to their respective seats.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

The classroom door slid open, revealing a stunningly beautiful woman with long brown locks cascading down her shoulders. This was Murrue-sensei, their class teacher.

She entered the class, smiling warmly to her students. After taking the usual attendants, Murrue-sensei straightens up and smiled.

"I have a surprise for all of you," she began.

Groans were heard from most of the students, and Murrue-sensei laughed at her dear students' reaction.

Usually, Murrue-sensei's surprise means an Einstein level pop-quiz, or amind-blowing test, literally.

"It's not the usual surprise, I assure you," she continued.

The students began to cheer up.

"I'm sure you'll find this surprise really pleasant. Anyone care to guess what the surprise is?"

The classroom was filled with whispering of students, speculating what the surprise was.

To Athrun surprise, Kira stood up and answered confidently, "We are going to have a new student in this class."

It was more a statement than a question.

"Absolutely correct Kira-kun."

Gaps and whispers filled the class again.

"I'm sure all of you are familiar with her," Murrue-sensei said, and gestured to the figure standing outside to enter.

Athrun emerald eyes glint with amusement upon seeing the new student.

_Well, well, if it isn't the poor I'm-Lost-But-I-Won't-Admit-It girl I met earlier._

The whole class was staring wide-eyed at the persona standing in front of them. She was standing with both of her hand behind her, and she emitted a regal aura subconsciously.

Her gentle features smiled confidently and her gaze appeared fixed on the 19 students in front of her.

The whole class was in awe, totally captivated by her.

"I'm Cagalli Yula Attha. It's a pleasure meeting all of you."

* * *

Cagalli stood nervously in front of the whole class. It seems like they were all staring at her.

Cagalli eyes gaze at the back of the class. From the other students point of view, she may appear fixing her gaze at the students; however, the truth was far from that.

_It's normal to be nervous._

Perfectly normal. However, Cagalli would never reveal her weakness to anyone, especially not in front of the whole class.

_Do not look at the students._

_Do not even try to peek where Kira is._

_DO NOT LOOK AT THE 19 PAIR OF EYES STARING AT YOU._

The best solution? Pretend to be full of confidence even though your heart is beating furiously.

* * *

Athrun eyed Cagalli with amusement in his eyes, and he was somehow smirking.

_It looks like our Princess here is nervous, but as usual, would not admit it._

Athrun studied Cagalli carefully.

_She sure does a good job pretending, _he smiled.

"Miss Attha, your seat will be the one beside Lacus Clyne. I presume you know Lacus Clyne?"

Cagalli nodded and smiled.

"Very well then, please take your seat." Murrue-sensei instructed.

Murrue-sensei then turned facing the chalk board and began to write something, "Well, what are you waiting for? Take out your textbooks and turn to page 149."

The whole class groaned and took out the textbook.

* * *

Cagalli, who was seating happily beside THE Lacus Clyne was beaming happily.

_Wow! I never imagined seating beside a celebrity before._

Cagalli turned to Lacus, who was also glancing at her, and smile gently to Cagalli.

_She seemed so nice. Totally unlike other famous figures I've known before. And she's totally different from her wannabe._

* * *

The first few hours in class made Cagalli's brain between Murrue-sensei's explanation on the child Pharaoh Tutankhamen, Cagalli was busy muttering under her breath which made Lacus Clyne giggled silently.

_Why must this textbook be so boring?_

_Why can't they put more pictures in this damn book?_

_Why do I even bother to learn about a child who was dead for aeons?_

_When is the lunch break?_

After an eternity, it was finally lunch break time.

Cagalli let out a sigh of relief and stretched her hands. Her unprincessy actions made a few female students who were still in class gasped in horror.

Unknown to Cagalli, a pair of emerald orbs were eyeing her with amusement.

* * *

"Kira, I have to meet Mr Bartfeld to discuss something about the student council meeting next week. I'll meet you in the cafeteria, the usual place." Athrun said.

Kira nodded and walked out of the classroom with Athrun, before going into the opposite direction of the hallway.

* * *

_How horrible._

_So unladylike._

_Is she really a princess?_

Cagalli ignored the remarks and slumped in her chair.

The pink-haired songstress giggled seeing Cagalli's childish reaction and this made Cagalli turned looking at her new friend.

"Cagalli-hime.." Lacus started but was caught off immediately by Cagalli.

"Please Miss Lacus, Cagalli is just fine."

Lacus smiled.

"Well then Cagalli, it seems that we haven't been introduced formally, I'm Lacus Clyne." Lacus said, holding out a hand.

Cagalli shook her hand, "Nice meeting you Miss Cly-"

"Just Lacus," Lacus suddenly added.

Cagalli smiled.

"Nice meeting you Lacus."

Lacus stood up suddenly and smiled, "Let's go the cafeteria together then."

END CHAPTER 5

Thank you for all the reviews! And I'm really sorry for the late update. Lately I've been busy with…um….stuff.

Hope you liked this chapter!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The cafeteria was sardine-packed when both girls arrived.

Cagalli frowned.

_How will I line up in this never ending queue?_

_How am I going to buy something when the queue is so long, the food is insufficient, and here I am standing at the end of the line?_

Cagalli turned to ask Lacus something but she's not behind her queuing to buy some lunch. In fact she's now dragging her out of the line.

Cagalli looked at her, confused.

_Where is she taking me?_

Lacus continued dragging Cagalli into the crowd, as she headed towards the corner of the cafeteria, a bit far from the crowd.

There, she saw a few tables with occupied by strangers, but a familiar brown locks and amethyst eyes were looking at her way.

_Kira!_

How she totally forgot about her little brother.

Lacus motioned her to seat between her and a pretty auburn-haired girl. The auburn-haired girl smiled warmly at her.

Kira placed a plate of chicken sandwich in front of Cagalli and handed a bowl of salad to Lacus.

"Thank you Kira. You remembered my favourite." Lacus said.

Cagalli eyed her twin who was blushing a bit.

_Is there something between Kira and Lacus? Ha ha ha- now I have something to blackmail him with!_

Lacus clapped her hands happily. "Everyone, this is Cagalli, our new classmate."

_Wait, all of them are my classmates? I didn't notice them earlier. Oh, right, I was too busy staring at the wall to notice them._

Cagalli received a warm welcome, from everyone. Well, almost everyone, except a strange, frowning platinum-blonde haired boy.

"I'm Miriallia Haww," the auburn-haired girl beside me introduced herself. The blonde haired boy next to her waved, " Dearka Elthman, Miriallia's boyfriend."

"Dearka," Miriallia giggled and nudge Dearka's arm playfully.

Cagalli found herself blushing seeing the couple.

"Shiho Hahenfius," a girl with long, silky dark brown haired introduced herself.

A green-haired boy shook Cagalli's hand, " I'm Nicol Amarfi, and this is Yzak Jule," he gestured to the frowning boy.

"Hmmph" was his only reply.

_What's this guy's problem anyway?_

"Is that howyou treat a princess Yzak?" a voice scolded the frowning boy.

_That voice seemed….familiar._

Cagalli turned around only to see the mysterious midnight blue haired stranger she met earlier.

"You!" Cagalli pointed out a finger at the boy.

"What are you doing here!" Cagalli questioned.

The stranger smiled gently, "Well, I do go to school here."

Cagalli found herself blushing.

"Eh? You guys knew each other?" Kira asked suddenly.

The stranger shook his head and looked at me innocently, "Well, actually-"

"Nope, never seen him before," Cagalli interrupted.

The stranger arched his eyebrow, looking at her amusingly.

_There's no way I'm going to let him tell all my new friends that I was 'distracted' this morning. Especially, to Kira, or he'll tease me mercilessly at home for being to stubborn._

The stranger smiled again, "My mistake, actually I've never seen her before." He took a quick glance atCagalli before sitting next to Kira.

_Why must he sit in front of me?_

Again, he was smirking.

_How I wish I could wipe the smirk out of his face!_

"Well then Athrun, why don't you introduce yourself to Cagalli?"

_Athrun? That's a nice name. Wh-? Aaargh! It's a horrible name!_

_However, his name seemed familiar…_

"Athrun Zala, nice to finally meet you in person princess,"

His remarks made Cagalli blush

_Wait, Athrun Zala?_

_As in THE Athrun Zala? Future chairman of PLANT?_

_This, this jerk?_

"Princess? Is something wrong?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli shook her head, " No, everything's fine."

_I'll make him pay for teasing me this morning about me getting lost. Hah! Me? Lost? As if! I was just 'distracted'!_

_I'll make him pay for nearly exposing my 'distractions' to my new friends._

_I'll make him pay for nearly exposing my 'distractions' to Kira._

_I'll make him pay for making me blush._

_I'll make him pay for calling me princess._

In her mind, Cagalli was laughing evilly at her perfect plan, with Athrun, again looking at her interestedly.

"Kira?" Lacus voice stopped Cagalli's train of thoughts.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to Cagalli?" Lacus said, smiling.

Cagalli felt her heart stopped beating. Kira's face beamed happily.

_How will they react?_

"Actually," Kira started.

"We already knew each other," Kira continued.

Cagalli took a deep breath and smiled.

"Everyone, meet Cagalli Yula Attha, my twin sister," Kira finally said.

* * *

Cagalli heart leaped in happiness as the class ended for today.

_That's it for today. I'm going straight back home and get rid of this damn miniskirt and high-heels._

She stuffed her textbooks in her sling bag and planned to ask Lacus if she could walk back home with her.

As she turned to ask Lacus, she found her, and practically everyone else in class in a rushing state.

"Lacus?"

The pink-haired princess smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry I can't walk back home with you today. I have something to attend to. I have a club meeting actually."

"Will you be fine by yourself?"

Cagalli smiled, "No problem Lacus. Maybe later we can walk back home together."

Lacus beamed happily, "That will be great!"

Lacus then dashed out, leaving Cagalli alone.

_Well, at least I have my little brother with me._

However, Kira too was gone. Actually, everyone in class was gone.

_Huh? Where is everybody going?_

Then suddenly it strucked her. Mr Bartfeld had mentioned something about club activities.

_I was supposed to go to the Beta Sector and join some clubs!_

_But….where is the Beta Sector anyway? _

Cagalli walked to the end of the hallway, and found an elevator. She pushed the down button and waited.

_What club should I join?_

After the elevator door slid open,Cagalli didn't bother to look up as she was to busy pondering on what club she should join, and was completely oblivious of her surrounding until she bumped into something, or rather someone.

'I'm so sorry," Cagalli apologized to a magenta-haired girl.

She, and two other girls were getting out of the elevator when Cagalli accidentally bumped into her.

"No, it's alright," the girl replied kindly, and looked at Cagalli's face.

"Are you the new girl in class 3-A? THE Cagalli Yula Attha?" the red-haired girl beside the magenta-haired girl asked Cagalli excitedly.

"Yes, I am. And please, just call me Cagalli."

"Nice meeting you Cagalli, I'm Lunamaria Hawke, just call me Luna," the magenta-haired girl introduced herself.

"This is my sister Meyrin," she gestured at the red-haired girl.

_No wonder they look so much alike._

"I'm Stellar Lousier." the blonde girl beside Lunamaria said.

Cagalli smiled at them. "Nice meeting all of you."

" I'm so sorry we were not able to greet you earlier. I was planning to stop by at your class and greet you after lunch break, but, well, our classes are totally far from each other," Lunamaria said.

"Oh, well, it's not a big deal. Don't worry about it." Cagalli found herself saying.

"Not a big deal! Its a big deal not to be able to greet The Cagalli Yula Attha!" Meyrin exclaimed.

Cagalli stared at them in shock.

_What's the big deal anyway? Well time to change the topic_

"So Luna, which class are you from?" Cagalli asked, just for the sake of changing the topic.

Luna smiled happily, "Me and Stellar are from class 3-B"

"And I'm from class 2-A" Meyrin added.

Cagalli nodded, absorbing the information, however, her mind was at something else.

"You seem to be in deep thoughts Cagalli," Stellar said.

Cagalli blushed a bit, "Well, actually I have to go to the Beta Sector, but I have not the slightest idea where it is."

"Well then, that should be no problem," Luna said.

"Huh?"

"We were also on our way to the Beta Sector for our club meetings. Why don't we go there together?" Meyrin offered.

Cagalli's face lit up. "Really? Will I be a burden or anything?"

Stellar giggled a bit, "It would be our pleasure Cagalli."

* * *

"Have you decided which club you'll join Cagalli?" Luna asked.

Cagalli put a finger on her chin, "Well not really."

"Why don't you join the Cooking Club? Me and Luna are in that club and it's really fun!" Meyrin exclaimed cheerfully.

"Or maybe you can join the Marine Lovers Club. We have very interesting activities planned every week." Stellar said.

"Well, I'll think about it. But thanks a lot for your recommendations." Cagalli said and continued walking with the three girls.

"Here we are." Luna announced.

"Well, we'll be off now Cagalli, we're actually a bit late for our meetings." Luna said, and smiled apologetically.

"We're sorry we can't accompany you to choose which club you'll join." Meyrin added.

Cagalli smiled, "Oh, don't be, you guys have already helped me a lot. Thank you very much."

"Not a problem. Besides, what are friends for right?" Luna said.

"See you around later Cagalli!" Stellar said and all three of the girls left.

* * *

_Now, which club should I join?_

Cagalli walked along the endless hallway, and peered into a classroom. There she saw Lacus, Nicol, and a blonde haired boy discussing something. There were several students playing various musical instruments.

_Must be the Music Club. I don't know how to play a single musical instrument, so the Music Club is totally out of choice_.

She walked along and peered into another classroom. There she saw dozens of students sitting in front of laptops, and immediately she spotted Kira.

_I'm totally clueless on computer and stuff, so the Computer Club is also a no-no._

She continued walking and stopped when she saw Miriallia in one of the classes.

_Wow, I never knew Miriallia, and Dearka are interested in photography. _

She continued walking and stopped in front of the History Club's room. Cagalli peered into the room and saw Yzak and Shiho.

_I'll die with boredom if I join this club._

Suddenly, Cagalli saw it.

_Archery Club! Perfect! And, oh, is that the Kendo Club? I'll join that too! _

_Maybe, just maybe, I can practice my Kendo skills on that smirking jerk and beat him good._

_Or maybe I can shoot him from afar with my archery skills. He'll never know what hit him._

_Cagalli thought gleefully planning meticulously in her mind on how to torture Athrun Zala._

_Oh, how I'll have so much fun!_

END CHAPTER

* * *

So how was it? I know there's not much AsuCaga interaction, but I'm trying really hard.

I promise there would be loads in the next chapter

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**I**** don't own anything, not then, not now, not ever. But it would be really cool if I could own Athrun Zala**

**CHAPTER 7**

The blonde princess's first week of school was pretty much enjoyable. Well, besides the constant annoying and rude remarks from the Yzak Jule, the famous son of PLANT councilmember itself (which Cagalli managed to counter-attack successfully every time he made a rude remark on her), life had been pretty good.

She had a nice and caring family, a gentle mother who cooks meals fit for a king, a sporting father, and a handsome yet sometimes annoying little brother. Yes, little brother, she was sure of it.

She loved Kira dearly, he's the only biological family she had in this world, yet his constant teasing made her took matters into her own hands. Last Friday, she finally unleashed her ultimate secret weapon that stopped Kira's teasing once and for all (at least it does for now). Her ultimate weapon? The one, the only, Tease-Me-And-I'll-Tell-Lacus-You-Have-A-Crush-On-Her line. Don't get her wrong, she'll never tell her new friend a single word, and she never had the intention to embarrass her sweet and innocent brother in front of the angelic songstress. The words just slipped out of her mouth due to her instinct to defend herself.

Moving on, she was lucky to have a group of nice and lovely friends. One who accepted her for who she was, not because she's the princess of ORB. Friends who cherish her even though she doesn't wear designer skirts (or any skirts for that matter, except the school uniform miniskirt), doesn't carry a Prada handbag which costs fortunes, and still treat her indifferently even though she act a bit stubborn and totally unladylike.

Life was certainly beautiful for Cagalli Yula Attha, however if one sees her right now, sitting all alone in an empty classroom, her high-heels killing her, her miniskirt torturing her silently, and most shockingly, the thought of the princess muttering curses would make one wonder, what is wrong with her.

* * *

_I'll get him for these. What did I ever do to him to deserve this torture?_

The blonde beauty sighed.

_All I did was warn him not to tease me anymore or I'll tell Lacus he has a crush on her. It just slipped out of my tongue. I blurted it without even thinking. It's only a defense mechanism for god's sake!_

Cagalli took a quick glance at her wristwatch.

5.00 pm!

_Why am I here anyway?_

_Oh, that's right! Maybe it's because that traitor decided to open his big mouth and mentioned my name in the Student Council's meeting this morning!_

_I thought families were supposed to stick to each other! I was not even present at the meeting for goodness sake! And he still had to mention my name. Must be his way of getting revenge._

_

* * *

_

The classroom door suddenly slid open, stopping Cagalli's train of thoughts. A midnight-blue haired boy with a mature and professional look entered the classroom.

"Hello there Your Highness." He greeted.

Usually, if Cagalli was not too preoccupied with ways to make her twin suffer and cursing Kira, she would explode violently, shattering the whole school ground, like the great volcano Krakatao once did.

"You're late," Cagalli stated.

Athrun Zala smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry Your Highness. I had to meet Mr. Bartfeld to discuss certain matters. Please forgive me," he bowed.

"Stop that," Cagalli said in an exasperated voice.

"Huh? Stop what Princess?" Athrun asked innocently.

"That," Cagalli said matter-of-factly, pointing a finger towards Athrun.

_The princess seemed unusually different today, too quiet and passive if I must say._

Athrun smirked.

_Must be because of this morning._

"What's with the smirking?"

"Forgive me Your Highness,"

Cagalli sighed, "I said stop that."

Athrun walked toward Cagalli, took a chair from nearby and sat opposite of Cagalli. He studied her for a few moments, a knowing smile plastered on his lips.

"And what are you looking at, if I may ask?" Cagalli frowned.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right. As if I believe that. Spill it Zala!"

"I wouldn't dare stare at Her Excellency without Her permission." Athrun teased.

"Don't start Athrun." Cagalli warned.

Cagalli slumped, and leaned back on her chair. "I'm not really in a good mood today, so if you don't have anything else to do, please leave me alone."

Athrun, again smiled knowingly, which made Cagalli slightly annoyed.

_I pray that Kira will survive her tonight. God knows what she'll do to him, seeing her in this mood._

" I'm afraid I can't do that Cagalli," Athrun said matter-of-factly, and searched her golden orbs.

Cagalli felt uneasy under his gaze, felt a sudden flip in her stomach and shifted slightly in her seat.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

" Cagalli," Athrun said patiently.

"You do know why we are here in the first place right?"

"Yeah," Cagalli muttered.

_I don't even want to be here in the first place._

_

* * *

_

"Now then, let's get straight to business," Athrun began, flipping through some papers.

Cagalli straighten up and took a deep breath.

_I must tell him now. It's now or never._

"Well…you see Athrun,"

Athrun looked up and arched an eyebrow, "Is there anything wrong Cagalli?"

Cagalli looked straight into his deep emerald eyes and said, "Of course something is wrong! You know perfectly well that THIS is wrong!"

Athrun leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. His expression unreadable.

"I don't think I understand what you mean Cagalli,"

"Of course you do! You are the President of The Student Council!"

Athrun chuckled, "Indeed I am. But I'm no psychic Cagalli.'

"Of course I know that you're not psychic! I'm not stupid! But you MUST see this. It's so obvious!"

Athrun shook his head, "Um, no"

Cagalli took a deep breath, an effort to calm herself which failed miserably.

"You must understand what I'm trying to say, right? Athrun?"

Athrun looked back at her without a clear expression.

Cagalli felt her patience slipping away, and immediately, she stood up furiously and slammed her hands on the table between them.

"What I meant was, I am not going to be the hostess for the school festival! End of story."

"Why not?" Athrun asked calmly.

Cagalli was taken aback by this simple question.

"Why not! What do you mean why not!"

"Cagalli," Athrun began patiently.

"I don't see what the problem is. You know Kira did do the right thing when he suggested your name."

Cagalli snorted, "Yeah, right."

"Cagalli, you are the Princess of ORB. You've attended dozens of social gatherings, and I'm sure you've developed good social skills during those experiences."

Cagalli wanted to laughed, but she restrained. Well, she could not blame him for thinking that way. She IS the Princess of ORB. But good social skills? That made her wanted to laugh uncontrobally.

_Maybe I should tell him that in most of the social gatherings I've attended, I've actually **STAYED AWAY** from people._

"If you ask me, I think you're the perfect person for this job,"

_What!_

"Let me assure you one thing Athrun. Kira only suggested my name purely out of revenge, nothing more."

"But I agreed on him because I know you're the perfect person for this."

That made Cagalli mouth shut, unable to think of any word. She blushed at Athrun honest comment, however, that doesn't mean that she'll accept the job. She wanted out!

"But what about Lacus? She's a really famous public figure. I'm sure she'll make a splendid hostess." Cagalli said.

"I agree that Lacus will make a splendid hostess,"Athrun said and eyed the blonde sitting in front of him.

Cagalli flinched under his gaze, and she felt as if thousands of genetically enhanced butterflies are flying in her stomach.

"However, she is busy with the preparations for her performance. Plus, we are now in ORB. So, it is wiser to have ORB's public figure as the hostess.

_He had a point there. How I hate him and his Einstein brain of his!_

"But- Cagalli tried to protest.

"No buts Cagalli."

"But Athrun!"

Athrun gave Cagalli a stern look before smiling warmly at her. "Cagalli, don't worry too much. You can do it."

Cagalli stomach did another flip. She felt touched with Athrun's words. She felt like crying, but she didn't want to show him that she's weak. She didn't want anyone to know that she's weak. She tried to control herself, but she felt her control slipping away.

Cagalli's body began to shook, and Athrun who noticed this looked at her with concern. "Cagalli? What's wrong? Did I said anything that offend you? If I did, please forgive me."

Cagalli shook her head. "You did nothing wrong Athrun," her voice trembled.

"It's just- what if I make a fool of myself?"

Athrun smiled reassuringly, "You won't."

Cagalli was now on the verge of tears. _How could a person who barely knew her have so much trust in her? I don't deserve his kindness. _

"What if they hate me? I act unladylike, I'm not pretty.What if because of me, the festival will be a complete failure? I'll burden everyone around me."

"I'll only be a burden for you…" she sobbed.

Athrun held Cagalli's shoulder, "Princess, look at me." He instructed.

Cagalli looked up, her golden orbs drowned in Athrun emerald orbs. Tears flowed on her porcelain pink cheeks.

" You'll be fine Cagalli. Everything will be fine." Athrun assured her.

Athrun was tempted to wipe away her tears, but he knew his actions would make things more complicated.

"Believe in yourself. And if you can't do that-" Athrun stopped.

"Just trust me," he continued.

_Trust you?_

Athrun smiled gently at her, " Don't worry Cagalli. It'll all work out fine."

Cagalli can't explain how or why, but Athrun words seemed to sooth her. She never showed her weakness to anyone. She hated to be vulnerable. But, with Athrun…she can't even explained it herself.

For a moment, they remained staring into each other's orbs.

"Uh, well, now that that's settled, let's get to work shall we?" Athrun said, turning away from Cagalli to hide the blush on his cheeks.

'Oh. Um, okay." Cagalli stammered.

After several minutes working in awkward silence, Cagalli finally regained her usual fiery spirit.

"You told me to trust you Zala, and I'm willing to take that gamble. If you ever break the trust, I assure you'll be six-feet under by the end of the festival." Cagalli warned.

Athrun chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind Your Highness."

"And, don't mention to another soul that I've nearly cried today," Cagalli warned.

_Nearly cried? She was crying like a helpless child just a minute ago!_

Cagalli gave Athrun a glare, and Athrun laughed heartily.

'Don't worry Cagalli, this will be our little secret."

**END CHAPTER **

**

* * *

I promised there will be lots AsuCaga interractions in this chapter, so how was it?Do give comments and ideas, it really inspired me to write more. And thank you so much for those who reviewed.**

**You guys are the coolest!**

**Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything, if I did, Cagalli would be in Athrun's arms right now.**

CHAPTER 8

"Morning Mom!" Kira said brightly and took a seat at the kitchen counter. He grabbed a toast and munched it hurriedly.

Mrs. Yamato smiled watching the little scene in front of her._ My little boy is now all grown up._

Kira's amethyst eyes glanced around the kitchen, "Mom, where's Cagalli?"

"Cagalli? Oh, she went ahead dear. She said she had something to do at school."

_Oh dear. Is she still mad about what happened? Is she avoiding me?_

"Kira dear, where did you get the bump on your forehead?"

Kira rubbed the lump on his forehead and smiled sheepishly, "I got careless and tripped Mom."

Mrs. Yamato looked at her son suspiciously, while Kira nervously finished his breakfast. Kira stood up and took his bag from the counter, "I have to go now Mom." Kira walked towards his mother and pecked her gently on the cheeks. "Love you Mom."

* * *

Under a shady sakura tree, a teenage girl was leaning on the tree trunk, her golden orbs focusing on a paper she held in her hands. The morning breeze caressed her silky golden locks.

_This is not as complicated as I thought._

Her long fingers ran through the lines of words in the paper.

_So, basically, all I have to do is stand on the stage, look pretty, and introduce the performers for the school festival. A piece of cake._

Cagalli sighed for the twentieth time this morning.

_Yeah right. If the audience are a bunch of dummies, easy. Reality check Cagalli, the audience will be the students and teachers of this school. Oh, and not forgetting a few of Earth and PLANT's representatives._

Cagalli buried her face in her hands.

_Why did I ever agree to do this?_

_

* * *

_

"Shinn, hurry up!" Stellar shouted and waved her hand from the other side of the field.

Shinn Asuka sighed, and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, Sometimes, Stellar was too handful for him to handle.

Shinn sprinted to where his girlfriend is, "Wait up Stellar!"

* * *

"Stellar, you don't have to visit Mamoru everyday you know," Shinn complained while walking beside Stellar.

Stellar giggled and looked at Shinn with her innocent maroon eyes. "Ne, Shinn."

Shinn turned and looked at his beautiful girlfriend quizzically, "What is it Stellar?"

Stellar giggled again, "Is it possible that Shinn is jealous?"

Stellar's question caught Shinn off guard. "Me? Jealous? Why must I be jealous of an angelfish?" Shinn denied grumpily.

His actions made Stellar giggled more. "See, Stellar can tell that Shinn's jealous."

Seeing her beautiful possession giggling sweetly at him made Shinn blushed, and Stellar noticed this. She poked her finger at Shinn's crimson cheek. "Shinn is blushing for Stellar."

This made Shinn turned into a deeper shade of crimson, and from afar, one could mistake him for a tomato. Stellar smiled affectionately at him and said, "Stellar likes it when Shinn blushes."

Before Shinn could reply, Stellar was holding his hands and dragged him away from their original path. Stellar spontaneous actions again, made Shinn blushed.

"Stellar, where are we going? The AquaPath is this way!" Shinn said helplessly with Stellar dragging him to an unknown destination.

"Stellar knows Shinn. Stellar just want Shinn to meet Stellar's new friend." Stellar said brightly.

* * *

Cagalli was immensely pondering about the festival when a distant yet familiar voice calling her name made her look up.

_Am I hearing things? Oh no! I'm becoming insane, just because of this stupid festival! Help me, please, anyone!_

"Cagalli!" The voice became louder every moment passed.

_There's the voice again, I'm certainly losing it._

Cagalli glanced around, and let out a big sigh when she saw Stellar and a dark browned haired boy walking towards her direction, their hands intertwined.

Stellar beamed happily at her and Cagalli smiled back.

"How are you Cagalli? Stellar haven't seen you for quite some time."

"I'm fine thank you Stellar. It's just I've been busy adjusting myself with the new surroundings."

Stellar sat next to Cagalli on the green grass, and the boy beside her did the same, sitting next to Stellar.

Stellar turned to look at Cagalli. "So, is Cagalli enjoying herself in her new school?"

Cagalli nodded, "Yes, very much."

Stellar smiled happily, "I'm really glad to hear that."

Stellar then took the boy hands and motioned him to come closer. Cagalli couldn't stop noticing the boy blushing when she did this. "Cagalli, meet Shinn Asuka, Stellar's boyfriend."

Cagalli smiled, "Nice meeting you Shinn. I'm Cagalli Yula Attha."

Shinn's innocent crimson's eye turned dangerous when he heard Cagalli's name, and Cagalli flinched when she saw this.

"You're an Athha?" he hissed and glared dangerously at her.

This made Cagalli startled. "Yes I am. Do you have any problem with that?"

Shinn stood up and looked down at Cagalli, "Atthas are despicable." Stellar who had a concerned look on her face look at her boyfriend, and then at the shocked Cagalli.

"Shinn?" Stellar was worried with the way he acted. Shinn never acted like this, he was always gentle.

"Shinn?" Stellar called his name again, clutching on his pants.

Shinn ignored Stellar, and stormed away; leaving a shocked Cagalli and a confused Stellar. Stellar turned to Cagalli and bowed apologetically. "Cagalli, Stellar apologized for what happened. Stellar must go and find Shinn now."

Stellar stood up, dust herself of and ran towards her boyfriend.

Cagalli was left alone under the sakura tree, Shinn's last word still echoing in her mind.

_Atthas are despicable._

_

* * *

_

"Good morning Kira," Lacus greeted the brown haired Coordinator brightly.

"Good morning Lacus," Kira said as they made their way in the bustling hallway to their class. A few female students whispered among themselves as the two Coordinators walked side by side, enjoying each other company, and completely oblivious of their surrounding.

Lacus aquamarine eyes landed on the bump on Kira's forehead, and spontaneously, she touched the lump, rubbing it gently which made Kira blush a shade of red.

"La-Lacus?"

Lacus looked up at Kira with a concern look, their faces were only centimeters apart, and Kira could smell her strawberry scent which was intoxicating him. The other students around them, most of them females gasped at the scene in front of their eyes.

"Kira," Lacus voice sounded stern.

Kira was blushing madly now, "Y-Yes?" Kira managed to stutter.

"How did you get that lump?" Lacus voice sounded upset.

_Uh-oh, must I tell her the truth? Or should I tell her the same excuse that I have told Mum? B-But, I can't make myself to lie to her." _

"A-Actually Lacus, it's my sister's doing." Kira stammered.

_That's it. I just don't have the heart to lie to her. She's such a goddess; it must be a sin to lie to her._

Kira watched as Lacus concerned expression turned into a relief one, and she smiled gently at him. Lacus took Kira's hand, which made Kira blush more, and headed towards their class. "Let's get the bump treated shall we Mr. Yamato?"

* * *

Lunamaria glanced around the EcoPark, searching for a certain blonde piano prodigy. She spotted her target seating on a wooden bench and decided to join him. She tiptoed, sneaked behind him, and covered the blonde's eyes with her palm.

"Lunamaria."

_Leave it to one of the top ZAFT pilots for their inhuman alertness. When will I be able to surprise him?_

Lunamaria grumbled. "You're no fun Rey."

Rey smiled affectionately at Luna, and this made her melt. _His rare smile…only for me._

"Luna? Why are you grinning?"

Lunamaria blushed and shook her head, "No reason."

Lunamaria sat next to her boyfriend and leaned her head at his broad shoulders. "Is this the music piece that you've been mentioning?" She asked.

The boy beside him smiled warmly and nodded. Luna stared at the azure sky, wishing this blissful moment could last forever. A few of Rey's golden strands fell on Luna's cheek.

Lunamaria straighten up, and Rey looked at her quizzically. "Is something wrong Luna?"

Instead of answering, the magenta beauty ran her fingers in her boyfriend's long, silky, golden hair. This made Rey blush a bit and he can't help but feeling all warm inside. "Is there something in my hair Luna?"

Lunamaria stopped playing with Rey's hair and faced him with a serious expression, "Rey Za Burrel, how on earth and PLANT did you managed to keep your hair silky smooth? Your hair is even much smoother than mine!"

Rey chuckled and poked his beloved girlfriend's nose, "It's for me to know, and for you to find out."

* * *

"Onee-chan no Baka!" muttered poor Meyrin Hawke under her breath while sprinting as fast as her feet could take her.

_This means war Onee-chan! Why didn't you wake me up this morning? _

Meyrin sighed in relief as she finally set foot in the school compound. Without paying much attention to her surroundings, she made haste to her class, until-

"Ouch! It hurts-"

"Hey pigtails! Watch where you're going!"

Meyrin looked up and saw a cute boy with familiar wavy hair standing in front of her.

"You!" Meyrin pointed at the boy.

"What?"

"You're the person who ate all of MY chocolate chip cookies!" Meyrin accused.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about pigtails." The boy answered smartly.

"Chocolate chip cookies, strawberry milkshake, 5.15 pm last Monday, Cooking Club, ring a bell?"

The boy scratched his head, pondering hard, "Oh! That marvelous star-shaped chocolate cookies!"

"Go figure Einstein," Meyrin mumbled.

"Wha-? You made that?"

His question made Meyrin furious. "You ate MY cookies, and you dare ask that question?"

The boy shrugged, "Hey, no need to get all worked out pigtails. It's just a simple question."

"Yes, I made those cookies, and yes, it was MY cookies," Meyrin tried to answer as sweetly as possible between gritted teeth.

The boy beamed. "Really? Wow, I'm really lucky today."

"What?" Confusion was clearly written on Meyrin's face.

"Well, now that I know you baked those delicious cookies, I can ask for more, right?

Meyrin was just about to tell the boy to stop dreaming, when a tall neon-green haired boy interrupted their conversation. "Auel, we better get going now or we'll be late for class. Miss Natarle will surely make us run ten times around the school field if we're late again."

"I'll be there a sec Sting!"

Auel turned his attention to Meyrin, "Sorry pigtails, but I have to run. Meet you at the EcoPark during lunch break "

Meyrin watched as Auel began to disappear among the crowds.

_Did he just ask me to have lunch with him?_

_

* * *

_

Lacus was just about to apply some ointment on Kira's forehead, when Yzak and Dearka entered the classroom.

"Hey Yamato, what happen to your forehead?" the tan Coordinator asked.

"This? It's nothing. I just tripped, that's all." Kira answered.

"Tripped?" Dearka eyed Kira suspiciously.

Kira sighed._ Well, of course he wouldn't believe me. Coordinators don't trip, and even if they do, they will manage to balance themselves so that they won't fall._

Kira was just about to blurt out some excuses when Yzak shoved Dearka and pointed to Miriallia who just entered the classroom with Shiho, "There's your girl Dearka."

Immediately, Dearka ran to the auburn-haired girl, totally forgetting about Kira's bump. Kira smiled thankfully at Yzak, and the platinum blonde haired boy just shrugged and walked towards his seat. From the corner of his eye, Kira could see Shiho saluting to Yzak before sitting at the chair opposite of Yzak.

_Interesting. Are they always like that?_

As if she could read his mind, Lacus said, "They make a great couple don't they?"

Kira nodded before turning to face Lacus, shocked. "They're a couple!"

The songstress smiled warmly and nodded, confirming the answer to Kira's question. Kira was taken aback._ When did it happen? Am I the only one who didn't know about it?_

Lacus put a finger on her chin, thinking. "Actually, I think they're engaged."

"What?"

Lacus giggled. "Well, they don't want everybody to know this of course. Actually, up till recently, the only people that have known this were me, Dearka, Athrun and Nicol."

Kira's brain was still trying to process with what Lacus had told him. "Since when?" he heard himself asking.

"Actually, since they were young, but of course they didn't know this until recently." Lacus answered.

"Really?"

Lacus nodded, and smiled while continuing to treat Kira's lump. "I really felt happy for them when the engagement was announced. Yzak really cared for Shiho, ever since the Academy."

Kira glanced at Yzak, trying to fathom what he was hearing. "Somehow I can't picture Yzak getting all romantic. It's….weird."

Lacus giggled "Kira Yamato, people do crazy things when they are in love. That, you should know." Lacus scolded him.

_I knew that perfectly well Lacus. I'd do anything if it were for you. _

Lacus continued with her ministrations and continued telling Kira the story of Yzak and Shiho, as if they were characters from a happy-ending love story. "Yzak was always overprotective when it comes to her, but nobody suspected anything of course. Shiho was one of Yzak's subordinate in the Jule Squadron."

Kira scratched his head, partially confused. "The Jule Squadron? I thought it was only a Military Academy. Why were they assigned into squadrons?"

"Well, you see Kira, the Military Academy makes teamwork and leadership as their main priority. That is why to polish the leadership qualities; the 3 best pilots were given their own squadron, while to instill teamwork, they will have to cooperate among the members of their squadron to complete a mission." Lacus explained thoroughly.

Kira nodded, trying to digest the information Lacus gave. "Let me guess, the three top pilots were Athrun, Yzak and Dearka?"

Lacus nodded, confirming Kira's assumption.

Kira's object of adoration giggled again. "You should see Yzak's expression when his mother told him about the engagement. I must say, it was quite shocking."

Kira Yamato tilted his head slightly to get a better view of the girl, no, the woman in front of him. "Were you present when Yzak's mother announced the engagement? Was the announcement transmitted live all over PLANT?"

Lacus poke at Kira's lump playfully which made him flinch from the pain. "That is for exaggerating things Mr. Yamato." Lacus smiled and her aquamarine eyes twinkled eagerly. "It was just a mere coincidence actually. It so happens during the day Councilwoman Jule came to the Academy to tell Yzak about it, I was visiting Athrun."

The smile plastered on Kira's handsome face fell and he glanced at the floor sadly.

_Remember Kira, don't have your hopes too high. She's your best friend's fiancée._

"Kira?"

Kira looked up and forced a smile. "Don't worry about me Lacus. I was just thinking about something, please, continue."

_I was thinking about you._

Kira could tell that Lacus was unconvinced. "So how did Yzak took the news?" Kira asked, trying to divert Lacus's attention away from him.

"Shockingly, he took it well enough. We all thought he would've done something-"Lacus paused trying to find the right word.

"-violent?" Kira suggested.

"Yes, violent. That's the appropriate word."

Kira was shocked, but he covered it well. "He accepted the news calmy?"

Lacus nodded and smiled dreamily. "Indeed. And he also did something we never imagined he would."

"He cried?"

Lacus shook her head, and again, poked Kira's lump. "No silly, he kissed Shiho in front of us! It was really sweet of him to do that."

Kira turned into a shade of crimson.

_I guess love does make people do crazy stuff._

"So, Kira," Lacus said, a mischievous tint apparent in her beautiful eyes.

"What happened actually?" Lacus asked, referring to the lump on his forehead.

Kira laughed nervously. To tell or not to tell. He knew he can't escape now, and he decided to tell her everything. How Cagalli barged into his room last night with a killer aura surrounding her. How he tried to reason with her but failed miserably, and finally, how Cagalli threw his 1500 page dictionary, her aim so accurate, that he was not able to dodge before it was too late.

Lacus broke into a small laughter which seemed to be the most melodious and beautiful sound Kira had ever heard. "You must have your hands full dealing with such a lively sister, Kira."

Kira smiled, remembering his twin's cheerful smile and unpredictable nature. "My hands are full just to keep her out of trouble. But I'm really grateful to have her, knowing we come from the same source."

Lacus smiled.

'However, she's so unpredictable that I can't even keep up with her. I don't think a person who could cope with her even existed." Kira continued.

"Oh?"

"And even if the person once existed, I'm sure it was millennia ago. To have such a person in this present time, it's impossible, even for a Coordinator."

Kira continued musing. "Sometimes, I even doubted that she's a Natural. She's just too handful for a Natural. I'm sure, nobody, besides me that is, could cope with her."

Lacus giggled. "Actually Kira, I think there is someone who could handle her better than you could."

Kira stared at Lacus, as if she had grown horns on her head. "And who might that be?"

Lacus smiled knowingly, "Only time will tell."

* * *

Lunch break was probably the only time in school that the princess looked forward to. Everyday, during lunch break, she would put an eager face and leaped happily to the cafeteria, ordered her favourite lemonade and chicken sandwich, and savored it slowly at her precious Cagalli-Only sit, the same seat that she sat on during her first encounter with her now group of dear friends.

However, today, Cagalli did not care less about it. She was in her almost empty classroom, slumping on her chair, her head on her desk, and Shinn's vengeful words kept haunting her.

_Attha's are despicable._

Cagalli buried her face in her bare hands, and she felt like crying.

_How could anyone said such a thing?_

She was very proud of her father. Uzumi Nara Attha was a man who honored peace. He strived hard for the prosperity of ORB. He sacrificed his own well being to maintain the peace between Naturals and Coordinators. He died for the sake of humanity.

_How could he said such cruel words?_

A gentle tap on her shoulder drag her back to reality. Her friend, Lacus Clyne smiled her usual warm smile. "Cagalli, shall we go to the Cafeteria?"

Truth was, the blonde princess was starving, but she was not in the mood to eat, not now. Shinn's words kept haunting her that it made her lose her appetite.

"Lacus, I'm not really hungry, so-" Cagalli was cut off by her own stomach's rumbling, and she blushed from embarrassment and covered her stomach.

Lacus just smiled, "You were saying?"

Cagalli sighed, and stood up. She knew she had lost the battle, her own body was betraying her will. "Let's go."

And went to the cafeteria she did, but leaped happily she did not.

* * *

She tried to act normal, and she knew she succeeded in doing so. Not even Kira, her other 'self' noticed that something was clouding her mind.

Cagalli sighed in relief.

_Excellent! My plan to convince-my–other-half-and-my-friends-that-I'm-fine accomplished._

However, unknown to Cagalli, her plan was defected as soon as a certain midnight-blue haired heartthrob joined the table for lunch.

* * *

Athrun eyed Cagalli from the corner of his emerald eyes.

_How queer. She seemed unusually quiet today._

Athrun continued his ministrations without even anyone noticing. Not even the three ZAFT Elites savoring their lunch at the same table. Again, his excellent military skills paid of.

Athrun eyed his target, which was poking the slice of lemon in her lemonade with her straw as if it was the most interesting thing ever known to mankind. She barely touched her chicken sandwich, which usually she savored happily. Occasionally, whenever Lacus, Kira or the other occupants of the table started a conversation with her, she would participate as she usually would. However, Athrun can't help noticing the absence of the feisty attitude in her eyes. Her usual crystal clear orbs seemed to be clouded in a mist.

_Something is bothering her._

Call it a hunch if you like, but Athrun Zala knew he was right.

* * *

Cagalli was glad nobody noticed her unusual attitude.

_At least I won't be a burden to anyone with this problem of mine._

She knew perfectly well that if they knew something was wrong with her, they would be worried sick, especially Kira, her overprotective little brother.

Cagalli glanced at her brother who was chatting happily with his dear crush-Lacus Clyne. She certainly did not intend to disturb their happy moment together.

_They would certainly make a cute couple._

While glancing at Dearka and Miriallia, the 'lovebirds' as Nicol referred them, her golden orbs met momentarily with a pair of familiar emerald orbs. Immediately, she looked away and despite to her protest, her body again betrayed her and a blush crept on her face.

_Damn that Zala! Did he notice anything?_

Cagalli shifted slightly on her seat, straightening her demonic plaid miniskirt.

_Wait, how could that be? Even Kira, my own half didn't notice anything, so there is no reason that he would._

Cagalli, satisfied with her own explanation, took a bite of her untouched sandwich.

_Yes, that's it. It's all just a coincidence._

_

* * *

_

Athrun took a sip of his ice-blended cappuccino when he saw Shinn Asuka and Stellar Louissere approaching their table, their fingers intertwined with each other.

_So, Shinn finally got himself a girlfriend. I must congratulate him later._

Shinn Asuka, was by no means a stranger to Athrun. Both of them had their history back since the Academy. Shinn was actually one of Athrun's subordinate in the Zala Squadron.

Shinn nodded at Athrun, and Athrun nodded back, acknowledging each other presence. Athrun watchful eyes trailed Stellar as she walked to Cagalli and whispered something to the princess. He could see Cagalli smiled and made an it's-okay gesture. Athrun then turned to Shinn and found him glaring at Cagalli, and nobody else seemed to notice this. Athrun focused back at the threesome.

_What the hell is going on here?_

_

* * *

_

Cagalli shivered when Shinn and Stellar left. Stellar was kind enough to offer a sincere apology to her for what happened earlier, and how she managed to drag Shinn with her is still a mystery. Although Shinn did muttered something that sounded like 'I'm sorry', his glare was still full with anger and hate.

_What have my father done to him?_

_What did I do to him?_

_

* * *

_

The rain started to pour heavily when Athrun's black Lamborghini sped, making its way to his penthouse. As he drove along the beach, a figure, sitting alone on the beach caught his attention.

_What in the world is that person doing out in the rain?_

Athrun pulled over and sprinted to the person, not caring that he himself was now drenched to the skin.

"Hey you!" Athrun called to the person, however his calls were ignored. As Athrun reached near the person, he couldn't help but notice the familiar shade of blonde.

"Cagalli!" he said and rushed to her side, only finding that she was already half-unconscious. Her wet school uniform hung tightly on her petite form, her body shivering from the cold.

"Hang in there Cagalli," Athrun said and carried her in his arms, making his way back to his car. He placed the shivering Cagalli at the passenger's seat, took out his jacket and draped it on her body, hoping it would give her some warmth.

Looking at her shivering form, Athrun couldn't help but felt helpless. Seating at the driver's seat, he then sped off.

* * *

The little warmth that surrounds her body was pleasant, despite her shivering form. She felt as if she was flying freely in the azure sky.

_Where am I? _

Cagalli opened her eyes slowly, her surrounding was blurry, and her brain registered the fact that she was dashing.

_But I'm not even moving a muscle. I must be flying._

Her blurry surrounding was foreign from the ones she remembered before sleep took over her. It was not raining anymore. After a few moments, she could smell a sweet scent.

She then felt her eyelid became heavier every second and the last moment before unconsciousness took control of her again, she saw a pair of emerald orbs looking down at her worriedly.

_Athrun?_

END CHAPTER_  
_

_

* * *

_**How did you like this chapter? I tried to make some fluffy effort, but I don't know if I suceeded. Do review and tell me what you guys think. **

**I would like to thank Asga, jeniferseedlover, Myouseiseed, Mariad and all those who reviewed my fic. Hountouni arigatou bows**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter, it will inspired me to write more **

**Ja Ne**

** :HimeHikari:  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all those who reviewed my story, and those who read this but due to certain matters was unable to review. Your support to my story means a lot to me **

**I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny and their characters. **

**I present you Chapter 9! bows**

**CHAPTER 9**

Cagalli stirred silently, feeling a foreign sensation surrounding her, every single neuron in her body jolt suddenly. Although her body demanded rest, the princess forced herself to open her heavy-as-boulders eyelid. She took a deep breath, a familiar sweet scent came upon her nostrils, and she forced herself to sit up.

The vision processed by her weary and fatigue brain was blurry at first, but become clearer as seconds past. She was sitting on a big bad, in a cream colored, tidy and big room. She glanced around and an image of the city of ORB twinkling in the night through the transparent glass panel in the room made her gasp.

_Where am I?_

Cagalli tried to move, but her movements were restrained. She looked down on her body, not realizing until now that she was wrapped by several layers of blanket, her wet school uniform still clung on her skin,

_What the hell is this?_

"I see that you are awake," a deep voice from behind startled her. Cagalli turned to see the person she least expected seeing-Athrun Zala.

"What are **YOU **doing here?" Cagalli questioned, despite her condition, her feisty attitude was still intact.

Athrun cocked an eyebrow, eyeing her amusedly with his deep green eyes. "Actually princess, I **LIVE** here."

That made Cagalli's mouth shut, but only momentarily before her mind started ticking again. "Wait, why am I at your place?"

Athrun looked at her with a serious expression, and Cagalli flinched silently at his sudden personality change. "I kidnapped you." He simply stated.

"What! Why the hell would you want to kidnap me for?" she demanded, staring at him in disbelief.

"The fact that you are the Princess of ORB is more than enough for me to kidnap you."

Cagalli laughed sarcastically. "And what benefit would you get by kidnapping me? You do realize I have nothing don't you?"

It was Athrun's turn to laugh sarcastically, and he walked closer to the bed. "You do realize that you are the heiress of the ORB Government don't you?"

Cagalli shrugged. "Yeah. So what?"

Athrun smirked. "If I marry you, then I would certainly have control of ORB. Isn't that something worth going on the trouble to kidnap you?"

Athrun's words made Cagalli choked. "What!"

_He is not serious is he?_

Athrun's emotionless face made Cagalli chill to the spine.

_He's serious! I cannot believe this!_

The vision of Athrun's smirk made Cagalli's brain turned into killer mode. Swiftly, even with the layers of blanket wrapped around her lithe body, the princess pounced on her so-called captor.

"You jerk!"

Athrun was now lying on the floor with a fuming Cagalli on top of him, her hands clutched the collars of his shirt, and her eyes looked at him dangerously. Although the situation was at Cagalli's advantage, he still managed to eye the girl on top of him amusedly.

_Looks like she gained back her lost feisty attitude._

"I don't mind the kidnap-me-and-force-me-to-marry-you thing just because I can beat the hell out of you. But the fact that you are cheating on my friend is totally unforgivable."

Athrun raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Cagalli tighten her clutch on Athrun's collar. "Don't play dumb Zala! Or did your head hit the floor too hard that you even forget your own fiancée's name?"

"Fiancée?"

"Lacus Clyne? PLANT pop-idol? YOUR fiancée? Ring a bell?"

"Ex-fiancee" Athrun corrected.

"Huh?"

"Lacus Clyne WAS my fiancée." Athrun stated.

"Huh? What? But Kira said-"

_We haven't announced the break off. No wonder Kira told her that._

Athrun smirk when she heard Cagalli muttered something that sounds like 'stupid little brother'.

"Aargh! Whatever! Then I'll just beat you for kidnapping me and forcing me to marry you." Cagalli said, clenching her fist.

"I wont stop you, but-" Athrun was cut short as Cagalli tried to punch him in the face. Being a Coordinator with inhuman reflexes and his military skills to top, he dodged it gracefully before pinning the shocked princess on the floor.

"-I am properly trained for combat," Athrun finished, smirking at the flushing girl under him.

"Why you- Lay a finger on me and Kira would beat you to a painless death!" Cagalli shouted while trying o break away from his strong grasp.

"Oh really?" he dared challenge her, even though he was now in control. The princess's reactions never cease to amaze him.

"Even though you kill me now, I'll make sure to haunt you for the rest of your life for revenge," she hissed.

And suddenly, something unexpected happens, something Cagalli least expected to occur. She felt Athrun's body shook, and she finally realized, Athrun Zala was laughing!

She looked at the boy, again with disbelief. _What is so funny? Did he saw a cow flying? Or has he gone nuts?_

"You really believed me, didn't you?" he asked between laughs.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cagalli asked, knocking his head lightly several times. "Athrun Zala? Can you read me? Are you in there?"

He continued laughing.

_He has truly gone nuts._

"You are so naïve, did you ever realize that?" he asked, with a smirk on his handsome face.

And then it occurred to her. The whole kidnap-and-marry-me issue, it was all a hoax! Athrun Zala tricked her and she willingly let herself be tricked by him! As the realization hit her, she blushed, the part of her forced to marry Athrun made her face even redder.

"Y-you tricked me!"

"You simply let your guard down and let yourself be tricked," he stated smartly.

Cagalli looked away from his green eyes, still blushing. "Well, it's not my fault. You were so convincing and serious." She muttered.

"Part of the skills I learnt at the Academy," he said proudly, before laughing again.

"Stop laughing!" Cagalli commanded.

"Why would I?" he asked, still laughing.

"You're embarrassing me!"

Athrun stopped laughing abruptly, and eyed the blushing princess who was struggling to be freed. They were so close, and he was never, ever this close to a girl before. Something then ticked in his mind-their current awkward position.

The then smirking Athrun Zala was now blushing slightly, however the tint of red on his cheeks were not noticeable, not to a Natural though.

Immediately, he stood up, leaving the cocoon-wrapped Cagalli on the floor.

"A little help would be nice," Cagalli muttered, still blushing, not expecting the boy to hear her.

Athrun smiled and took her hand, causing the still blushing princess to blush more. He then helped her get on her feet.

"Sorry for wrapping you with those blanket." He apologized and Cagalli blinked in surprised.

Cagalli punched on his shoulder playfully, frowning. "Why must you apologize? You did nothing wrong. And besides, I'm the one who should thanking you."

A smile appeared on Athrun lips, "I should've done a better job to keep you warm. I should've changed you into a dry peace of clothing, but, uh-" Athrun looked away to stop the princess from noticing that he was blushing.

"Thanks." Cagalli mumbled.

"Don't mention it. So, uh, the blanket was the best that I could come up with."

Cagalli smiled a sincere smile. "It really kept me warm, so stop fretting."

Athrun chuckled. "Well, I think you should take a warm shower and change into something dry. You'll get a cold if you don't."

"Yeah, right. So where's' the bathroom?" Cagalli glanced around the room.

Athrun lead Cagalli to the bathroom and handed her a light-blue shirt and black pants. "Sorry, this is the best I could offer you."

Cagalli took the clothes and poked Athrun on the forehead. "Don't apologize."

"Huh?"

"Stop apologizing! Why must you apologize for every single thing?"

"Because I think it was appropriate to apologize. I don't have any girl's attire to offer you."

Cagall looked at the boy funnily. "It's fine, really. And besides, it would be too weird if you do give me a girl's clothing. It's already weird if you have one in the first place."

Athrun raised an eyebrow quizzically. Cagalli sighed. "Forget it. If I catch you peeping, be assured that I'll castrate you as soon as I'm properly dressed." Cagalli warned.

Athrun chuckled. "I hear and obey Your Highness."

* * *

Athrun lay on the bed which was occupied by Cagalli earlier, reminiscing the incident earlier.

_I haven't laughed that much for so long._

The picture of a fuming Cagalli came into his mind.

_Cagalli Yula Attha. You intrigued me._

_

* * *

_

Athrun watched her closely as she took a sip of the hot-chocolate. She was wearing the clothes he gave her earlier. His clothes.

_Cute._

Cagalli glanced around the living room, totally captivated by its beauty. Simple, yet beautiful.

"You have a nice place." She said.

"Thank you."

"Do you live here alone?" She asked, still glancing around.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you lonely? Living all by yourself?" She asked, looking straight into his eyes, searching for any emotions that will surface.

"It tends to sometimes, but I don't mind," he said absentmindedly.

"Why don't you stay with Dearka and the others?"

Athrun chuckled, "Then I would lose the peace I crave. You know how they are, especially with Yzak and Dearka."

Cagalli smiled, "That bad huh? I wonder how Nicol was able to survive them."

Athrun smiled slightly, "He has his own ways."

An awkward silence suddenly engulfs the room.

"So, you want to talk about it?" Athrun asked, breaking the silence between them.

Cagalli looked up, puzzled. "About what?"

"The reason you are at the beach, in the middle of the rain," Athrun simply stated.

Cagalli looked away from his prying eyes. 'I-uh, I was just enjoying the scenery." She blurted out.

_Yeah, right. Lame excuse Cagalli._

"In the middle of the rain? You have to do better than that princess."

Cagalli tried to think of any other reasonable excuse, but Athrun's word caught her off guard.

"It's Shinn isn't it?"

Cagalli found herself unable to mutter any coherent word. She managed to ignore Shinn's words since she found consciousness, that is, before Athrun mentioned _that person's_ name.

Moments later, she found her voice back, and she managed to speak yet her voice was just above a whisper, emotions building up inside her.

"H-how did you know?"

"I noticed the tension between you when he and Stellar showed up at our usual spot at the Cafeteria this afternoon."

"Y-you noticed?"

_Did everyone else notice? Did Kira noticed?_

"Don't worry, no one else besides me notice. Not even Kira." He replied knowingly, as if he could read her mind.

Cagalli felt her mind getting weak every second. Tears started to well up and her body began to shook slightly.

_I must not cry. I must not appear weak._

The mantra repeated itself in her head, but she felt herself already losing, the emotions inside her dominated, and her tears started to flow freely.

Athrun, concerned, sat next to her, and touched her shoulders gently, reminding her that she was not alone. "I'm here for you, Cagalli."

His words touched Cagalli's heart, and she cried harder, throwing away all her restraints from before, her pink cheeks were now soaked with tears. Athrun looked at the crying princess with concern, tempted to wipe away her tears but his mind told him that it was not appropriate.

However, the next thing he knew, she was in her arms, relaxing to his embrace, her crying face buried in his chest. He rubbed her back, whispering soothing words to calm her.

* * *

"Feeling better?"

Cagalli's face was still buried in Athrun's muscular chest, her crying subsided. She felt another rush of emotions took her, embarrassment.

"Cagalli?"

The princess let go of the prince, loking down, unable to meet with his piercing gaze.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you." She answered, her cheeks tinted red.

_Cagalli Yula Attha, stop blushing NOW!_

Athrun smiled, which made Cagalli even redder, "Want to talk about it?'

She considered Athrun's words. _Do I want to talk about it? Yes, I NEED to talk to someone._

Her heart craved to talk to someone, to lessen the burden on her shoulders, but her mind kept tormenting her not to burden others.

She clenched and unclenched her fists in frustration. And finally, she spoke, "I don't want to burden you with my silly problem, Athrun."

Athrun smiled again, making her feel the rarely existed butterfly in her stomach. "It won't be a burden Cagalli. And your problem is not a silly problem, keep that in mind."

Cagalli looked up at him with hopeful eyes. She desperately needed someone to talk to.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Promise?" she asked again, and held out her pinky finger.

The amused look on Athrun's face appeared again, her sudden childish demeanor again managed to captivate him. He then intertwined his pinky finger with hers.

"Promise"

That was all that she needed to hear, and she told him everything.

* * *

Athrun listened attentively, trying to digest every single information coming out from her mouth. He never saw himself as a good listener, but then again, all his friends claimed that he was, so who was he to argue with them.

After some time, the blonde beauty stopped, and took a deep breath.

"It sure feels a lot better after talking to someone." She said.

Athrun smiled, before turning all serious again.

Both of them were silence. Cagalli, trying to control her swirling emotions and Athrun, thinking. He was thinking for all the possible reasons for Shinn to behave that way to the girl beside him. His mind ticked at a rapid pace, just like a soldier forming strategies to win a battle.

"Hey," Cagalli's voice suddenly stopped his train of thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to do anything you know. You had really helped a lot just by listening to my musings."

Athrun looked at the girl beside him.

"I-I just don't want to burden anyone, so, please don't think so much about it."

Athrun smiled. How this girl still managed to think for others when she herself was troubled mesmerized him.

"Actually Cagalli, I might have a found the reason to Shinn's behaviour towards you. _Or rather towards the Athhas._

Cagalli looked at him, obviously surprised.

"Cagalli, does the name Kei Asuka seems familiar to you?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli pondered._ Kei Asuka. Kei Asuka. That name does sound familiar. Where have I heard it before?_

Cagalli smacked her head suddenly, and it hit her.

_Kei Asuka! The Head Technician in Morgonreate that works together with Chief Erica Simmons!_

_Wait, what does he have to do with this?_

Athrun, answered her doubted, even without her asking. "You see, Cagalli. Kei Asuka is Shinn's father."

"Oh. But what's that got to do with my problem?"

"Everything." He simply answered.

"Cagalli, Shinn's family is a poor family, due to something happened recently, three months ago to be exact. They desperately need money for Shinn's sister's medications." Athrun began.

"Impossible! The salary given to Head Technicians are very high, even higher than most businessmen earn! They could easily get the best doctors in the country to treat his sister!"

Athrun nodded, confirming Cagalli's words, before continuing. "However Cagalli, currently, Kei Asuka is unemployed."

Cagalli looked at him confused, "Huh?"

"Your father fired him Cagalli, for no reason, or so they say. That is why Shinn hated the Atthas. His sister's condition is worse lately, due to the lack of medications. They can't afford them now that Kei Asuka is unemployed."

_That explains his attitude towards me. But-_

"Wait! What do you mean he is unemployed?" Cagalli asked.

"I mean what I said Cagalli. He's currently not working, and by not working, he can't earn any money to treat his daughter."

"I know that! But my father would never fire a Head Technician for no reason! And besides, firing a Head Technician is a serious thing, it would take weeks to find another suitable candidate and by then, all the projects at Morgonreate will be haywire!"

Athrun kept silence, letting the princess to continue.

"Father would never do that. Even if he did, I would have known about it from Chief Erica Simmons or Kisaka."

Athrun mind started thinking. _If her father didn't fire Shinn's father, then somebody must've done it and put the blame on her father. The question is who would do such a thing?_

Cagalli looked at him worriedly, "Athrun. Do you think-"

Athrun nodded gravely, and Cagalli's eyes darken. "If I found who's behind all this, I'll kill that person myself." She hissed.

Athrun eyed her determination, but the childish words that came out from her mouth due to anger made him chuckled.

"What's so funny!" she demanded to know.

"Nothing." He answered innocently, and continued chuckling.

"What?"

"Calm down princess, I know you are determine to catch the culprit, but let's take things a step at a time okay?"

Cagalli relaxed and regained her composure. "Okay. What do you think we should do next?"

"We'll investigate the matter later, but for now, let's have dinner."

"Dinner! How could I think of something such as eating at a time like this!" Cagalli said, but was silenced once more as her stomach began to make its own sound, and this made her blushed furiously.

"What was that?" he asked innocently.

Cagalli glared at Athrun, her cheeks still red. "Fine, let's have dinner." She grumbled.

* * *

"Wow Athrun, these are really delicious!" the blonde princess exclaimed enthusiastically while munching the prawn tempura.

Athrun smiled, "I'm glad you liked it."

She swallowed the tempura, and took another big, juicy, delicious prawn tempura. Holding it in her hands, she pointed it at Athrun. "You'll be a great husband Athrun. Lacus would surely be fat eating all these delicacies everyday."

Athrun chuckled, "She's my ex-fiancée, remember?"

Cagalli stopped chewing suddenly, "I'm sorry."

Athrun eyed her, puzzled. "Well, I'm sorry that things didn't work out between you and Lacus." She said slowly.

Athrun smiled slightly, "It's okay Cagalli, we both didn't want the engagement, Lacus and I."

"But why not?"

"Because we didn't love each other. Do you want to get married to someone you don't love Cagalli?"

Cagalli shook her head, her golden locks dance gracefully when she did this. "No."

"But how can you NOT love Lacus? I mean, she's beautiful, graceful, polite, sweet, charming, and totally ladylike, she's practically a goddess incarnation." Cagalli blurted.

"She is all that you say Cagalli, but love is not based on just that. And besides, I think she and Kira would make a perfect couple don't you think?" Athrun said.

Cagalli stared at him for a moment before saying anything. "You knew!"

Athrun chuckled, "Of course I knew. It's totally obvious that Kira has feelings for her."

Cagalli snorted, "And he's such a coward not to confess it to her."

"He's just shy Cagalli. You know how your big brother is." He said, intentionally mentioning the 'big brother' part.

"Little brother," she corrected dangerously, which made Athrun chuckled.

"Of course."

"You still haven't told me why you were at the beach." Athrun suddenly said.

Cagalli blushed. "If I told you, please promise not to laugh about it, okay."

"Of course. Why should I laugh?" he said, smiling.

"Well, I went to the beach because it reminded me of my father. After what Shinn said, I just want to be near him, to cry out to him." She said smiling.

"But of course, it's not possible. He's gone, forever." She continued sadly.

"But the beach, it was the place he always took me whenever we had the rare time together. He always loved the beach. And when I'm at the beach, I felt calm, as if he was beside me." She smiled.

"I guess, I'm weird huh?" she said smiling at him.

He shook his head, "No. It's perfectly normal."

_I've been doing that a lot too.  
_

_Mother._

"Oh, and by the way Athrun, can I have the recipe for this tempura? I'm not really familiar with Japanese cuisines." She said, cheering up.

Athrun smiled warmly and said, "Of course, just hold on a sec." He then stood up and walk towards the kitchen counter, taking a piece of paper and a pen, and started scribbling the recipe.

"Here it is. "He said and handed the recipe to Cagalli, who was looking at her funnily.

"What?" Athrun asked the eyeing princess.

"You didn't asked me anything." She simply stated.

"Huh?"

"You didn't question me."

"What is this all about Cagalli?" he said, partially confused.

Cagalli pointed at him. "You must really hit your head hard back then when I pounced on you. I'm sorry."

"Cagalli. What is this about?"

"You didn't asked me anything when I asked for the recipe. You didn't question me why I wanted the recipe." She simply explained, still looking at him funnily.

Athrun smiled at her, "Why must I ask you those questions? You are just interested to cook your own dish, what's wrong with that?"

"Tell that to every single soul in the universe." She mumbled.

"Cagalli?"

"Well, most people will either look at me funnily, asking me questions and freak out."

Athrun chuckled. "I can't believe them all. Is it really that weird for me to cook? Do I look like someone who have no talent whatsoever in the kitchen?" she asked.

Athrun smiled and said, "Actually, I think you look like you know what you're doing, be it in the kitchen or maybe in anything else."

"Tell that to Kira. I can't believe my own brother questioned my cooking skills!" Cagalli said exasperatedly.

"Maybe he's just surprised, Cagalli"

"Yeah, right. Everyone is surprise that the princess can cook." She said sarcastically.

"I'm not." He added.

She looked at him funnily. "You sure you don't want to check your head?"

Athrun smiled, "Maybe I'm just not most people, princess."

Cagalli smiled back. "Of course, Prince Athrun. But don't get too cocky."

* * *

Athrun glanced at the sleeping form in the passenger's seat. She was breathing lightly, her hair cascading down, in the dim light of the night, she looked like an angel.

_She looks so vulnerable, and not to mention, cute._

The blue-haired teenager then focused back to the road.

* * *

Kira Yamato was sitting at his living room, restlessly. He kept lancing at his watch. It was now near ten.

_Where is she?_

The reason for this Ultimate Coordinator's restlessness? His sister was not home yet, and it was already very late. The night was dark with no moon, due to the rain. The air was chilly. How horrible it would be if Cagalli's still outside. Who knows what might happen to her.

He tried desperately and asked all his friends and all of them didn't knew of her whereabouts. Well, almost all of them actually. Kira didn't manage to contact his own best friend, Athrun. Usually, he would trail him down, Athrun was always too much thinking, too serious, and he really needed to do something fun once in a while.

But tonight was different. He was to preoccupied with his sister, his only sister.

Suddenly, he heard the faint familiar sound of Athrun's Lamborghini in front of his house.

_What is he doing here this late?_

_

* * *

_

Kira Yamato then walked to the door, unprepared for what he was going to witness.

"Athrun, what are you doing here this late?" Kira asked, his best friend's back facing him.

"Kira, I'm sorry to disturb you this late, I'm here to drop the princess." He said, and turned facing Kira.

Kira was shocked. His expression was priceless. Athrun was carrying his sister in his arms, bridal-style!

Athrun looked at him funnily. "Kira? Are you alright?"

"Athrun, what is my sister doing in your arms?" Kira tried to ask in a calm voice, inside, he was boiling madly.

"She's sleeping. I didn't want to disturb her, She had a tough day." Athrun replied.

Kira was still not satisfied. Not that he didn't trust his best friend, but his protective instincts urged him to interrogate his best friend a little while longer.

"Why was she with you in the first place?"

"I found her unconscious at the beach, in the rain." Athrun answered.

_Wow, Kira is really protective of his sister._

Finally satisfied, he said "Come in."

* * *

Athrun placed her gently on her bed, with Kira watching closely. Kira then realized that she was wearing Athrun's shirt.

"Is that yours?" he asked, referring to Cagalli's attire.

Athrun nodded. "I didn't have any girl's clothes, so that's the best I could offer her."

"Oh."

* * *

"Thank you Athrun, for bringing her back." Kira said sincerely, leaning at the doorway of the front door.

Athrun smiled, "No problem. Kira."

Kira was tempted to ask. "Did you and Cagalli, um, did anything?"

Athrun turned pink slightly, "No, I would never do anything to disgrace her."

Kira smiled. "I know I could trust you Athrun."

Athrun smiled back, before leaving.

Kira stared at the darkness fro a while.

"_Actually Kira, I think there is someone who could handle her better than you could."_

_Kira stared at Lacus, as if she had grown horns on her head. "And who might that be?"_

_Lacus smiled knowingly, "Only time will tell."_

Kira suddenly smiled.

_Athrun Zala._

**END CHAPTER**

**Thank you for reading another chapter of A Beautiful Life! You guys are the best!**

**I apologize for the late updates, had a lot of things in hand. I would like to thank my faithful reviewers, mariad, jenniferseedlover, Myouseiseed, Asga, Genny-chan, and to all my readers, hountouni arigato gozaimasu.**

** Oh yeah, Shinn's father's name? I made that up. I don't think they ever mentioned his father's name in the anime.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I sure did enjoyed writing it. Were both Athrun and Cagalli OOC? Is it too fluffy? Please give your comments, you guys inspired me to write more.**

**And for those who wnts AsuCaga romance, I'm not sure if this chap satisifies you, (they are still not a couple), but I like to take things slow, romance will bloom, but slowly . (If anyone wants to kill me now, please don't..I'm too young to die ; ) **

**Thank you again.  
**

**Please review. **


End file.
